Happily Trapped In The Caribbean
by lilalola
Summary: Violet and Madeleine get stuck in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides...  ALL CHARACTERS BUT VIOLET AND MADDIE AND THEIR FAMILIES BELONG TO DISNEY. CO-WRITTEN BY Norrington'sOnlyLove
1. Chapter 1

"Dude! We're the only ones! Teehee!" Maddie said, crawling up the stairs to the top row of the movie theater seats. I laughed maniacally as I ran past her.

"Well, duh. Private screening, remember?" I said. I sat down in the cushy chair and threw my bag into the seat next to me, plopping my legs on the chair in front of me and rocking them back and forth. Maddie followed suit. We were watching the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean in the movie theater my parents owned. It was after closing, so we could do as we pleased.

"I can't believe it's been nine years since this movie. We were 14! No one watches this anymore." I said.

"Stupid people. They abandoned Philip!" She exclaimed. I gasped in mock-horror.

"NOT THE SEXY MONK GUY!" I cried.

"YES! Wait, what? He's not a monk. He's…you know…religious or whatever." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Same difference. Besides, it's not him I care about. Why should I when we've got a sexy Jack Sparrow all up in here?"

"Ok, but he's not as sexy as Philip."

"Dude, he's Philip's level of sexy and THEN SOME."

"Takes skill to be that sexy."

"Amen to that."

"Mreehee skill."

"Ooooshotashota!"

"Oooo nananala!"

"Onucha montiseee- crap cleaning dude shut up," I said, ending our secret language conversation when I spotted the janitor on the other side of the room. "Oh, hey Phil!" I yelled to him. He waved at me.

"Hello girls, I apologize. I didn't know you were having a movie night." He said.

"No problem, Phil. Care to join us?" I asked the cute old man. He shook his head.

"No thank you Violet, but another time for sure! Have a good time Ladies!" Phil said, leaving without another word.

"Phew. Creeper." Maddie said. I laughed, but became quiet again when the movie showed up on the screen, then flashed and stopped.

"What the hell?" I asked. A different scene flashed, stopping and starting.

"Dude, what the crap?" Maddie said, looking around to find the cause of the problem. The screen flashed a bright white, ending with a shot of Calypso frozen on the screen.

"Uhhh maybe we should leave, this is kinda freaky dude. She's not even in the movie…" I began, reaching for my bag. The screen went black then, and the lights turned on. We made a mad dash for the theater door, screaming. Maddie pulled it open, and was immediately drenched by a wave of seawater coming in the door.

"Maddie!" I cried, watching her disappear under the water that was now up to my neck. I saw another flash of light before the water consumed me.

"Captain! In the water!" I heard Pintel cry out. No, that wasn't Pintel. It couldn't be. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I couldn't even open my mouth to scream when I discovered that the rest of my body was immovable and in the water. I heard two splashes, then felt arms wrap around me as I was pulled into the air. It was cold against my skin, but the sun warmed me up. I felt my muscles relax until I was dropped onto something hard.

"Oh thank god, Vi!" I heard Maddie cry. I raised an eyebrow. If this was a dream…why was Maddie here…

"Dude, wake the hell up!" She said again, and I felt a hand slap across my face.

"Hey man, way to poke the sleeping be…whoa." I said, beginning to yell at her and then noticing my surroundings. I was on The Black Pearl. As in, THE Black Pearl. I could see Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Jack the Monkey, the midget dude, but where was...

"Welcome aboard, luv." I heard a velvety voice say. I stood and turned slowly. Jack Sparrow, in all his tan and sexy glory, was gracing my presence with a fantastically mischievous grin.

"Um…uh…wow…hey…you're…wow…" I stammered out. He grinned wider. I heard a snicker from behind me. I turned and really noticed Maddie for the first time since waking up. She was taller, her hair was much longer, and she kinda looked like a mermaid, which was pretty cool for her since she wanted to be a mermaid in Pirates of the Caribbean since forever.

"Dude, you're…" I said, confused. She nodded.

"You too. Look at the mirror." She said, pulling her hand mirror from her jean pocket. I wiped the droplets of water from the glass and looked at my reflection. I gasped. My hair was waist length and wavy, my skin was perfectly clear, my teeth straight and white, my lips full, my eyes wide, and body trimmed to perfection? I grinned. If this was my pirate version of myself, I sure wasn't complaining. I even had a deep tan, making me look like I had spent time in Spain, like my archenemy Angelica. Definitely no need for complaint.

"We're pirates!" I yelled.

"Dude, we're not just pirates. WE'RE HOT PIRATES!" Maddie exclaimed. I grinned and we both did a happy dance.

"What sort of hooligans do you take on now, Sparrow?" A rickety voice said from behind us. We turned and saw Barbossa walking towards us. I ran to him.

"Hi! I'm Violet Stone! Can I touch your beard?" I asked. He looked shocked. Maddie burst out laughing.

"Really? His beard?"

"What? It looks all cool and scraggly."

"I always thought you were one for braids…"

"I AM but dude look! You can't even say you don't wanna touch it."

"Ok…maybe. But I prefer the stubble of a certain missionary."

"Yeah, where's Philip?"

"I dunno. The sun probably needed his hotness."

"Please, they would have used Jack for that."

"No way, Philip is hotter."

"Uh, no, Jack is. Look at him! How could you not want to tap that?"

"Tap me?" Jack asked, finally interrupting our conversation. I had forgotten that the love of my life was standing right there. I blushed.

"It means she wants to get crazy in bed with you, Captain." Maddie said to him.

"Maddie!" I cried.

"What, its true!" She replied simply.

"I'd be happy to oblige, luv." Jack said with a grin in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"You probably have a billion STD's, so no thank you bro." I said. He frowned.

"Jack, we can't have ladies on board." Gibbs said to Jack, who turned from Gibbs to us.

"Oh, right, who are you two?" He asked.

"Madeliene Pierce."

"Violet Stone. We're from the future." I said with a smile. Gibbs raised and lowered an eyebrow.

"Not the strangest thing I've seen, alright." He said. Jack nodded, agreeing.

"Well then, I guess you ladies will have to sleep in my cabin, or with the crew. Your choice." Jack said. I took one look at the crew that was ogling Maddie and me with perverted eyes.

"Your cabin." I said, gulping. Jack grinned.

"Thought so, luv."

I grabbed Vi's arm and pulled her quickly into the cabin

"Vi, this is so awesome!"

"I know!"

"I think I just peed in my pants, I'm so excited!"

"Dear lord woman! But speaking of pants...where are some pirate clothes?" Violet said.

"Well where the heck am I supposed to get pants in here, Vi? I mean have you ever seen Jack wear anything but what he always wears? No! I doubt he has spare pants."

"You could always check." Vi added.

"Fine!" I stuck my tongue out at her. I looked around the cabin. There wasn't much. There was a desk with a chair, a giant bed, a spinning globe, candles, and a huge cabinet. I walked over to the cabinet and proceeded to open it cautiously. Inside, I found 3 dresses. One was a burgundy red that had some lace on the collar and black trim. It was rich and beautiful. The second was a nightdress. It was simple but it had a delicate lace on the sleeves. The third was a light blue cotton dress that was simple yet pretty. It seemed to be a more casual dress. Knowing that burgundy or any shade of red looked horrible on me, I gave Vi the dress. She squealed in joy. I then turned back to the two remaining dresses. The nightgown seemed to be in bad condition. (I wonder why.) I pulled out the light blue one. It seemed to be very slim. I was worried because I had a thick figure. I knew that it wouldn't even fit me even if I had a corset on. Vi turned to me and looked at the dress. "Try it on."

"But it wont fit!" I said.

"It wont hurt to just try."

I gave a sour look at the dress and stepped behind a curtain to change.

I slipped off my pants and put them in a pile on the floor. I pulled off my t-shirt but left my tank top on. I always wear a tank top. I just realized how hot it was in here. This ship definately didn't have air conditioning. Resting the dress on the floor, I put my feet in and pulled the dress up. I shoved my arms into the sleeves and adjusted the top. I then realized that it fit! I raced over to a mirror and saw that the dress fit like a glove! I thought to myself, "Wow, this has to be a dream!" I asked Laura to help me with the zipper and I was beaming with joy when I saw that the dress really did fit. I helped Violet get into hers. We danced around in front of the mirror and gloried in our beauty. Since we both had this new glorious hair, I said, "Hey Vi, do you want me to do your hair? In the first movie, Elizabeth's hair always looked like shit. We should make yours pretty for a special someone."

"Dude! Totally. Hey where's Philip?" She asked. I hadn't thought of that. My mind was in so much shock that I didn't realize that I never saw the love of my life. Vi quickly put my hair up into this elegant but simple bun and we headed out of the cabin in search of Philip. I decided to walk around the deck to see if he was around. There was no sign of him, until I heard a voice.

"Are you looking for someone?" I spun around to find myself face to face with the previous Lieutenant Groves.

"Theodore?"

"You're looking for me?" Groves asked.

"Um no sorry. I was looking for... um for… Captain Barbossa. Yes. Barbossa." I stuttered. I was astonished to see him alive and also in person. I did not know if this was before Jack found the Fountain of Youth or after. It seems before because Groves is standing right freaking in front of me.

"Oh well he is up in the helm."

"Yes. Um that seems logical. Thanks!"

"No problem." I blushed. I have a thing for men in uniform. I turned and walked towards the helm. As I was walking, I saw Violet crouching behind some barrels. I sauntered over to see what the heck she was doing until I stopped. I glanced at where she was looking at and saw that it was targeted at Jack. Typical Vi.

I ran over next to her and asked what her plan of action was.

"I have no idea. I keep trying to come up with something to say but it always turns out to be stupid."

"Well DUR! You're in the presence of Captain Jack. Of course you're going to be nervous. I mean I get nervous talking to my giraffe doll."

"Really Maddie, really?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Its just that I have dreamed of being able to talk to him and I have come up with so many conversations. Now I finally get to meet him and I cant even say one sentence." I gave Vi a mini hug and smiled.

"Violet, you can do it. Just think of Jack as your brother's best friend. The one who doesn't ask you to make sandwiches for him. The nice friend. It may help. I don't know." I gave her a little shove and she stood up, took a deep breathe, and walked over to Jack. I could hear the conversation but I do know that Vi blushed a couple times and Jack seemed to be flirting. Well he always does but it seems more intense when he is in person.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark now. There was still no sign of Philip.

I knew Vi could tell that I was a little down. She walked over to me on the back balcony and put an arm around my shoulders.

"He is somewhere out there, Maddie. Its our first day. We aren't even on the Queen Anne's Revenge!"

"Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't be so sad but I really want to see him. I've dreamed of the moment of meeting him so many times and now it is actually possible. I just don't want to go through this whole time we are here and not see him."

"Then why would you be here, Maddie? You wouldn't have fallen into the water and landed on the Black Pearl for no reason. There is always a reason behind things. Am I right?"

"I guess you are." I mumbled.

"Well, its time for dinner. Jack said to meet him in the ship's dining room in 5 minutes. It took me 3 minutes to walk to you and talk to you. So that gives us 2 minutes to get there."

"I can count Vi. We didn't go through those brutal high school years for nothing."

"Well… I was just saying that we need to move our butts. I don't want to miss any moment that I could have with Jack."

"Fine. Lets get going." We walked into the dining room and Jack stood up from where he was sitting. Vi was about to pull out a chair and sit until Jack rushed over and pulled the seat out for her. This action shocked both of us. Vi sat down and I could totally tell that she was loving this. Jack proceeded to walk over to another chair and pull it out for me but I waved it off. I grabbed an apple off the table and walked out onto the balcony again to leave Vi and Jack alone. I gave her a quick wink before exiting the room.

The table had a full dinner on it. I immeadiately grabbed a bread roll and bit into it.

"You're a strange woman, Miss Violet." He said, picking up a bottle of rum and taking a swig.

"Surely not as strange as you, Captain." I said with a chuckle. He grinned.

"You seem to know me luv. Are you a mystic?" He asked as he walked around the table and sat next to me.

"You could say that." I said, figuring I could be a psychic of sorts since I knew what would happen in the movie. He grinned, leaning closer to me.

"I do love mystics. Last one I had turned into a bunch of crabs, and I've missed her, shall we say, mysticalness dearly. Of course, now that we have another one on board…" He whispered leaning in, his lips almost touching my neck. I moved away.

"Not so fast, Sparrow. I am not some plaything for you to have sex with when you please." I exclaimed. He pulled back, surprised.

"You mean I made this dinner for nothing?" He said. I laughed.

"First of all, I highly doubt that YOU made this dinner. Second of all, yes, you aren't getting me into bed. Third of all, as attractive and appealing as I find you, I wish to be in mutual love with someone before I have sex with them. Considering you don't put that much effort into your women, I advise you to get off your high horse and move on." I explained, adding a bit of sass in my speech. Jack smiled a bit.

"You know me all too well. I won't give up that easy, luv." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I pushed him away and grinned widely.

"Sorry Sparrow, find another girl." I said. With that I stood, grabbed the bowl of bread, and went into Jack's cabin. Maddie was asleep in one of two hammocks that I assumed a crewmember had set up. I grinned. I was not sleeping in a hammock. I looked around the room and found one of Jack's big poet shirts. I slid it on, happy at the way it covered me to my mid-thigh. I then slid into Jack's bed, curling into the soft covers. Oh, I would love to see his face when he finds me.

"This is me bed, luv. I don't quite like bedmates that I can't have fun with." Jack whispered in my ear, waking me up. I flinched a bit, but just smiled as I remembered all that had happened.

"Well I don't like rickety hammocks that toss and turn and offer no comfort whatsoever. I'm sleeping in your bed whether you like it or not." I whispered back. I could sense his grin as he took off his boots, his sash, his effects, and his vest, leaving his breeches and his shirt (not to mention his bandana).

"Very well then. However, I do ask that you return my shirt to me immeadiately luv." He whispered. I turned around, peeking up at him from under the sheets.

"Fine then, take it." I said. He grinned seductively.

"No, I think I'll leave it. I do quite like a woman in my bed, wearing my clothes that are too large and leave her a little exposed." He said, kissing my shoulder and stroking my thigh. I rolled my eyes, laid on my stomach, and folded my arms under my head.

"Goodnight, Sparrow." I said.

"A very good one, luv." He whispered. He moved onto his back and closed his eyes. I sighed and tried to sleep. It worked.

I awoke to soft pokes in the bottom of my exposed foot. It was cold, compared to the rest of my body. I opened my eyes to find nothing but darkness. I slowly pulled my head away and realized that I was wrapped in Jack's arms, my face buried in his exposed chest. I looked at my foot and noticed Maddie wiggling her eyebrows at me. I shook my head, letting her know that nothing happened. She nodded and motioned to the door. I nodded back and watched her walk out. I turned back to Jack's chest, noticing his two bullet wounds. I had seen them in the deleted scenes on the first movie, but of course, never up close like this. I inspected them closely, touching them as gently as I could. They were both still red scars. The skin that covered them was ragged, but smooth. It was also slightly lighter, even through the redness. The outline of each scar was raised, as though an attempt at stiches had been made. I frowned at the amount of pain the scars must have caused, but smiled when I really thought about it. I had always thought that a person's imperfections were what made them perfect, and that was no different with Jack. On his perfectly tanned and muscled chest, it was the scars that gave him character. I smiled and continued to trace them.

"I like waking up like this." Jack whispered. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, trying to read his face. I couldn't quite tell if he was liking the way I touched his scars or if he was angry that I had noticed them.

"I think they're beautiful." I whispered meekly.

"What?" He asked, knitting his brows together.

"Your scars. I think they're beautiful." I repeated. He raised his eyebrows.

"Never heard that before." He said. I frowned.

"How did you get them, Jack?" I asked. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you…"

"I was eleven." He whispered. I gasped. He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"I wanted to be in a real pirate fight with me da'. The other Captain noticed the way me da' protected me when he noticed I had snuck onto the ship and shot me as quick as he could. I was out for days." He explained. I nodded.

"Well, a story for a story. Would you like to see my scar?" I asked him. He smiled, showing all his gold teeth.

"Of course, luv." He said. I smiled, and gently moved back from his arms. I pulled up the side of my shirt, exposing my black boy-short undies, and pulled the right side of them down just a little to reveal a long, raised, white scar that extended from a little above where my pelvis met my thigh to just above my hip bone.

"Stab wound?" Jack asked. I giggled.

"No, surgery. There is a little organ inside of you that doesn't serve a purpose. It can get infected from nothing and explode, which is what happened to me. They removed it. It happens to a lot of people in my time, actually." I explained to him. He nodded, touching the scar gently. I turned around then, lifting up my shirt to show him a dark circle of messed up skin on my lower back.

"Chicken pox, when I was young. Leftover scar." I said. Jack touched this scar too, inspecting it. I turned back to face him.

"Two for two." I said with a smile, hoping I had made him feel better about involuntarily showing me his scars. He smirked back at me, but not in a snotty way.

"Why would you do that?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"You show me your scars, I show you mine. A secret for a secret, and we keep each other's secrets as insurance for our own."

"You really are strange, Violet. That reminds me, I don't like calling you Violet. Too formal. Any other names?"

"Vi. The rest are too long."

"Too long? Yes, you are a strange one, Vi." He said. I smiled at him.

"I like you Sparrow. I like you a lot." I said before slipping back under the covers and against his chest.

"How did you come to this spot, by the way?" He asked. I smiled.

"I don't quite know, but it is quite comfortable." I whispered.

"Well very, but it could be better…" He whispered right in my ear before grabbing my thigh and pulling it to his waist. Before I could move, he had flipped me on my back and was on top of me, pinning my arms at my sides. He leaned into my neck and spoke, his breathing tickling the sensitive skin there.

"Two options luv. Either I get my shirt back and you can get rid of mine too." He said, then kissed my neck. "Or you can stay in the hammock now and get to work with the crew." He said, moving to look in my eyes. I grinned, leaning in to kiss him. Before our lips touched, I caught him off guard and flipped him onto his back so I was pinning him down instead.

"Two options luv. Either you and I have meaningless sex which will result in a good long few weeks of awkwardness when I have to sleep in your hammock, not to mention quite a few arguments." I spoke to him slowly, taking a deep breath when I paused, and then kissed him softly on the lips, moving back just when he was about to stick his tongue in my mouth. I leaned to whisper in his ear. "Or you can shut up and enjoy the company of a warm lass in your bed while you consider just how to play your cards so you can get another kiss." I whispered.

"I do like a challenge, luv." He said to me. I grinned, then got up and slid on my leggings and my leather boots I had been wearing. He put on all his effects in the meantime, and was fully dressed when I looked up to him from buckling my boots. I walked over to him and kissed him again.

"I hope you play those cards right, Sparrow. I would hate to leave here without being properly entertained." I said to him. I turned and sauntered out of the room then, leaving him to wallow in his own confusion and want. I was loving my bold new pirate self. I was a REBEL! I went to find Maddie and found her talking to Grooves. I pulled her away and we went down to the galley.

"Dude, he was hot!" She complained.

"We're on a boat, you'll see him again smart one. Now come on, we're making them a thank you gift." I said, pulling her to the stove.

"What?" She said, dumbfounded.

"Lunch. We're making them a good lunch because they eat normally. They'd like a home cooked meal. So come on, let's get to work." I said to her. We found some bread and vegetables, as well as some salty meat. We cooked the meat and vegetables and added some water so it became a stew. Once it was done, we grabbed a whole bunch of bowls and started filling them, putting a piece of bread in each one. I grinned as we went onto deck.

"WE MADE LUNCH FOOLS!" I yelled, laughing. Maddie rolled her eyes. The crew all turned and saw our big pot and bowls. We started handing them out and they all began to eat.

"You used me food, luvs." Jack said, walking over to us. I smiled.

"You enjoyed it though." I countered.

"True." He said, picking up a bowl. Maddie and I went down to clean all the dishes when everyone was finished.

"Good teamwork, bro," I said, high fiving her. She was about to say something when we felt the boat stop suddenly. We ran up on deck.

"Why are we stopped?" Maddie asked. Gibbs turned to us.

"Rotting wood. We need to fix it, so were at this island until we get the work done." He explained. I walked over to the side of the boat. The island was small, but beautiful. There were a few trees but otherwise it was all clear white sand. The water was a stunningly crystal clear blue. I grinned at Maddie.

"Dude, we're so swimming." I said.

"We have no suits, you nimrod, and there is NO WAY I'm skinny dipping." She said, crossing her arms. I started tying my hair up.

"You wear underwear, do you not?" I asked her.

"Vi! We can't!" She exclaimed. I gripped her shoulders.

"Maddie, you only live once doll. Come on, please?" I begged. She sighed.

"Well, alright." She said. I grinned and slipped my boots off.

"Luv, what are you doing?" Jack asked, eyeing my boots. I tossed them to him.

"Hold these." I said, reaching for the waistband of my leggings to pull them off.

"Are you stripping on deck, luv? That's terribly improper." He said with a smile. I saw Maddie kick her boots to Grooves who nodded, agreeing with Jack. I rolled my eyes.

"Where we come from, you always swim with hardly any clothes on. It's just the way it works." I said, pulling off my leggings. Jack grinned.

"I like your world." He said, eyes flashing. I grinned back.

"Pintel! Hold your arms out!" I said, turning to the crewmember next to me. He did as was told, confused. I tossed my leggings at him, soon followed by my shirt, so I was standing on deck with just my black boyshort undies and a black bra. Maddie tried to keep from laughing as she carefully undid the buttons on her shit and handed it to Grooves. I saluted her, then turned to the side of the boat and took a running start before jumping up and holding my legs against my chest as I fell.

"CANONBALL!" I cried out before crashing into the water. My hair came out of the bun I had put it in, splaying out in the water. I came above for air and wiped my eyes.

"ITS WARM!" I yelled up to Maddie. She laughed and dived in gracefully, barely making a splash.

"You're so boring." I said. She splashed me. I yelped and splashed her back. The crew stared down at us.

"COME IN!" I yelled up to them. They all frowned and shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and climbed up the side of the boat.

"In the water! All of you!" I said, pointing to the ocean.

"We can't swim, Miss." Ragetti said. I frowned.

"None of you?" I asked. Maddie came up behind me.

"I can luv, and I would love to join you in that outfit, but we have a boat to fix." Jack said. I frowned.

"Come on Vi, into the water!" Maddie said, stopping my train of thought by pushing me in. I screamed and she laughed, following after me. I enjoyed the distraction and swam around a bit. The water was beautiful. For once, I wasn't afraid of the fish either. I was admiring a piece of coral when I heard a muffled scream. I came above water just in time to see Grooves jump into the water. I swam towards him. I saw him gasp. I looked around him and saw Maddie in the water. A huge fish tail appeared in front of her. I gasped.

"Holy shit."

"Are you?" She asked. I was about to say no before looking at my legs. Except, I wasnt looking at my legs. I was looking at a shimmery burgundy tail. A fishtail. A mermaid tail. I looked up at Maddie.

"IM A FUCKING TUNA!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How did this happen?" Maddie asked. I just stared at our tails. Hers was an orangey gold. Grooves just kept staring at it, trying to speak. Then he looked at Maddie, confused.

"You're mermaids?" He asked, not looking at me. Maddie shook her head.

"We're humans where we come from. I...I don't know why this is happening." Jack and Gibbs came over to us from the boat. Gibbs started doing the sign of the cross and being all superstitious.

I was astonished! Isn't it every girl's dream to be a mermaid? I used to pretend to be one in my grandparents' pool but I never thought that I would actually be one. And…WHERE THE HECK WAS MY UNDERWEAR?

"Um, Vi?" I said.

"Yes?"

I leaned in to whisper so none of the men would hear what I had to say.

"Vi, we don't have shirts on!"

"Well dur!"

"But our…tatas are exposed." I whispered.

"Maddie, you're a woman now and all women have 'tatas.' Also, what did I just say? You only have one life. Just live with it!"

"You know I'm self conscience."

"Just cover them with your hair. That's what Syrena did all throughout the 4th movie."

"Ok. I think I can handle that. If ever they are showing and I don't seem to notice, tell me."

Violet sighed. "Alright." We both shook hands on this..

Groves had made it back into the small rowboat. Pintel looked slightly wet so he must have had help Theodore back in. Then Ragetti rowed the longboat to shore and he, Pintel, Groves, and Jack walked out onto the beach. Violet and I stayed in the shallows of the turquoise waters. I flipped over onto my back and pulled my fin out of the water to examine it. It was a shimmery gold and glistened in the sunlight. It was beautiful. Vi swam underwater for a moment. I was mesmerized by my fin until I felt a sharp tug on my tail. I was pulled under. It was then that I realized that Violet was the one who pulled and she was laughing. I was about to punch her in the arm until I noticed bubbles from her lungs rose to the top as she laughed. This couldn't be possible. Her mouth was open and she was fine! That could only mean that we could breathe underwater! I laughed too and did twirls underwater.

We giggled and played in the water as the men walked and talked until the sun began to set. The ship seemed to be done.

The men had finished talking and they got into the longboat. Pintel and Ragetti were rowing and arguing at the same time.

Vi and I swam along side the boat. Swimming was so easy when you had a tail and you could breathe underwater.

Gibbs seemed uneasy.

"Gibbs, what is the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, miss, its just that I am worried that you and your friend are like real mermaids. The kind that eat the very flesh of men's bones without a single bit of sadness."

"Oh, I do see what you are upset about. The thing is that I have no urge to eat anyone. I would never eat a man, woman, or child. I do eat meat but I would never eat a dog, cat, horse, or any house pet. I don't think you need to worry. I'm not even sure that I have fangs."

Violet gasped. "Fangs! You mean like vampire fangs?"

I whispered to her, "Remember in the movie when that one blond mermaid was going to attack Scrum? She had those fang things."

"Oh yea. I remember that."

I thought to myself that Vi and I couldn't have fangs. That's just absurd. If I did, I would find a nail filer and file them down. We finally made it back to the ship and the men got onboard. Violet was about to climb up until I pulled her back down into the ocean.

"Maddie, what the heck!"

"Vi, we can't go up yet."

"And why not?"

"Because once we get out of the water, our fins disappear and we don't have any clothes on. We need to get some on before we head up."

"Oh shoot. I never thought of that one. Thanks Maddie. That would be hell if you didn't think of that."

"Just lookin out for ya. Its my job." I smiled. I then looked up and saw Groves looking down at us.

"Do you think you could throw us down some clothes?" I asked to him. He looked confused for a second and then he understood. He nodded and went inside the cabin. About 3 minutes later, Groves came out with a bundle of white. He then proceeded to throw the bundle down and I reached for it. I caught it but I felt like I was suspended in air. I then felt myself splash back down into the water. But how? I didn't jump. I just reached. Vi looked stunned.

"How could you do that?"

"I don't know! I saw the bundle and reached for it. I guess my tail moves on its own because I wasn't expecting to jump." Vi laughed. I handed her a shirt and I pulled myself halfway out of the water. I made sure that my middle half was underwater. I slipped the shirt on and started to climb. Violet followed suit. I put a foot over the railing and was standing on deck. All the men were staring at me like perverts. I thought to myself that these men need to have more women in their lives. The second they see one, they salivate. I glanced up at Groves and he was staring at my exposed legs. I instinctively pulled the hem of my shirt down. Groves got back to his senses and looked out at sea. I could tell that he was blushing. Vi made it on deck and we both headed to the cabin. We changed into our dresses and I even decided to put a corset on, which Vi helped me tie up. My hair was put up into this elegant bun and she left a few curls hanging out. It was very pretty and I was very pleased with her fine hair doing skills. Vi didn't want to put a corset on but she did let me put her hair up.

There was a knock at our door and Vi went to go open it. Jack appeared in the doorway. I saw Vi take a huge breath in.

"Its time for dinner, luvs. I see that you are all ready and… pretty." He glanced at Vi.

"Maddie, you heard what the man said. Lets go!"

Vi walked over to me and made sure that my hair was ok. I looked at myself in the mirror and admired it.

"Oh, come on!" Violet sighed. I got up, walked over to the doorway of the dining room, took a deep breath, and entered. Jack walked in front of a chair next to the head of the table. He pulled it out and gestured for Vi to sit. He moved over to the seat next to hers and pulled it out for me.

I was sitting next to Vi and Barbossa and across from Groves . Jack sat down at the opposite end of the table from Barbossa. The table was elegantly set. There were fine china plates, silver forks spoons and knives, and fine silver wineglasses. There were candles all over the table and around on the cabinets. It gave this nice glow to everything. It made all of our skin look prefect and smooth. I could sense Groves' eyes on me. I tried not to look up.

"I have decided to have this dinner so that we can discuss." Barbossa said.

"Discuss?" I asked.

"Yes. I am getting old and there can't be two captains on one ship. I have found a solution to both of these things."

"Oh really?" Jack said under his breath.

Barbossa glared at him and then continued.

"I have heard a rumor that the Spanish are headed to the Fountain of Youth, but the Spanish aren't the only ones searching for this place."

"Who? Someone we should fear?" Violet asked. I could tell she had someone on her mind.

"He is the pirate that all pirates fear." Barbossa paused for a second. "Blackbeard." I giggled quietly. Vi kicked me with her foot and glared at me. Barbossa also gave me an odd look.

"The captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge?" Groves asked.

"The very one, and it is the Queen Anne's Revenge that will solve our problems."

"You mean your problems, Hector?" Jack added.

"It is for your benefit too, Jack." Barbossa spat back.

I could tell where Barbossa was going with this.

"Everyone wants to live forever. Well why not our crew? I have had my dealings with mortality but I don't want my life to be filled with curses. That is why I have decided that we hire a second ship full of men and take their years from them."

"But how are we going to get on the Revenge?" Vi asked.

"While we are all drinking at the Fountain, luvs, we are going to hide you pretty lasses with the rest of the mermaids so won't find ya." Jack said with a smirk. I gave a worried look to Vi.

"To tell you the truth, I am not very comfortable with swimming with a bunch of man-eaters. I'm basically putting myself with hundreds of sharks and camouflaging myself with a cardboard fin attached to my back."

"What's cardboard?" Jack asked with a curious face.

"Oh um, its just stuff that we use in our time." Vi answered.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Anyways," Barbossa said, "we are going to hide you two. It is the only way that you can be safe."

"Or we could just come with you." Vi challenged.

"I wouldn't want you two luvs in danger, now would I?" Jack said, looking at Vi.

"I want immortality and the Revenge." Barbossa said, bringing the attention back to him. "That is why we are here and that is why we are doing this plan." Now I realized how this was going to come together. Barbossa was going to get the Revenge, like he does in the movie. But this time he will be immortal. Black Beard will be dead and everything will be fine. But wait!

"Vi." I said to her without looking at her.

"What?" Laura said in a not caring way.

"Angelica." I said one word and she froze.

"But…"

I got up and grabbed Vi's arm. I pulled her into the next room and closed the door.

"Maddie, what the hell is going on?"

"Barbossa is taking the Revenge. That means that Black Beard is going to die. But how is he going to die?"

"Angelica." she said understanding.

"Perfecto! But how will she be there? She is probably sailing to White Cap Bay right now. On the Queen Anne's Revenge." I paused for a second. I gasped.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Vi said and her forehead creased in worry.

"If the Revenge is coming and if Angelica is on that boat, that probably means that Philip is on it as well." I smiled with joy.

"Oh my God you're RIGHT! Wow Maddie, way to use your brain! You definately surprise me sometimes."

"I knowww!" I smiled.

"I just hope that my prediction is right."

"I hope that the part about Philip is right, but the part with Angelica…. Not so much." Violet frowned. I put an arm around her.

"You might not have to worry about that right now. Let's go ask Barbossa when he is planning on taking action."

Vi and I sauntered back into the room and we both sat down.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Oh nothing. Just girl business." Vi answered.

I whispered into Laura's ear, "Its just good business."

Laura smirked in understanding of the quote. I always quote.

I turned to Barbossa and asked, "When do you plan on taking action?"

"From the strength of these winds, I think about two days. Now back to my plan. After Black Beard is dead, I shall take his sword and take the ship for my own. Jack can keep the Pearl."

"As I should always have." Jack added with some menace to his tone. He sneered at Barbossa. Barbossa returned the same gesture.

"But first, are all of you aware of the steps to take to immortality?" Barbossa said.

"Yes." Violet and I said together.

Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"You two are really the strangest girls I have ever met." Jack finally said.

"We already know, Jack." I said to him.

"Do you mind telling us then, Missy." Barbossa looked at me.

"First, you need to find Ponce De Leon's ship and find the chalices. Then you need to get a mermaid's tear. Then you need to find the Fountain. You must bring someone of whom you can take their years of life for your own. You put the water from the Fountain into both chalices and put a tear in one. The one with the tear gives you life. The one without takes it."

Barbossa seemed to think for a second.

"Well we don't have the chalices. We aren't at the Fountain. We need to find men to pair up with the crew. But…we do have…mermaids. Two to be exact." Everyone looked at Laura and I. We all turned red with the fact that three men were staring at us. But I then turned white.

"Which one of us will have to come with you to the Fountain?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Barbossa.

"We shall see," was his answer. Violet and I both froze in our seats.

"Will Maddie and Violet be alright with the mermaids?" Groves said.

I just realized that this was the first thing he had said all dinner. Jack nodded in agreement, looking at Barbossa.

"Yes yes. They shall be fine. The water-ladies will probably never notice that they aren't one of them. Well not a natural mermaid." Barbossa answered. Groves gave a worried look then looked down at his plate, which hadn't been touched. He stared at it for a few seconds and then pulled his head up and looked me right in the eye. I never realized how brown his eyes were. They were so deep and rich in color. I stared right back. I must have been blushing since a man was staring at me and he looked back down at his plate. I thought to myself, "Why doesn't he make a move?" I know that he at least likes me. He might even have feelings for me. Not just stirrings like Jack has. I actually laughed when, in the 4th movie, Jack admitted to having feelings by saying (to Gibbs), "Alright feelings, damn you." I just wish that Groves would do the same. Wait! Did I just say that? What is happening to my brain? I have always liked Philip and before him I was obsessed with Norrington. Now that Norrington is dead, and yes it was very hard to digest that fact, I liked Philip. But now I think Groves is bringing back feelings for military men again. He reminds me so much of James, but he is so different from him. James was constantly on protocol. He seemed like he never had any emotions. When he actually showed them, it was so sweet. In some incidents, it was kind of sad because Elizabeth was being a bitch and chose Will. I think I will always hate her for that. Theodore seems to be a more aware and loving person. When he said "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." All that James said was "So it would seem." I think that tells you about everything right there. Groves shows some emotions. James is more sheltered with his.

I must have been thinking for a long time and had some 'deep in though' face because I felt a nudge on my arm.

"Hello? Earth to Maddie?" I heard Violet say.

I dazed out of it and looked at her.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Well of course you were and you must have been thinking very deeply. I've never seen that expression on you before." She laughed.

I sneered at her.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Vi. And yes I was thinking."

"About what?" Violet said in a sing songy voice.

"Um nothing." I blushed.

"Oh my God!" She cried.

"What!" I asked, worried about what she was going to say next

"You were sooo thinking about boys." Vi moved her face really closed to mine. I pushed it away. I could feel my face turning red.

"Vi, come on. Boys? We are 23. well I'm 24 and you're 23. But we consider the opposite gender as men, dude. And no I was not thinking about 'men'."

"Sure you weren't." She said and she rolled her eyes.

Violet laughed and turned to Jack and started up a conversation. I didn't hear any of it.

"So, Missy, how is it that you are a mermaid?"

Only one man could say 'missy', so I turned and looked at Barbossa.

"I actually have no idea. I went swimming with Vi and about 5 minutes later, she noticed that I had a tail. I never felt anything and I never saw Vi develop her tail either. It was Mr. Groves who saw it first." I looked over to him when I mentioned his name.

Groves looked up and realized that I had said his name.

"Um I guess I saw your um…tail first."

"You fell in the water and I think that was when you saw it." I said to him.

"Yes." He said in a low voice. Groves didn't seem comfortable admitting that he had fallen into the water.

"So you don't know how you became a devi… a mermaid?" Barbossa said. I knew that he was going to say "devil fish" but I shrugged it off.

"Exactly." I answered.

We all finished dinner. It was about 10 o'clock by now and it was dark outside. Violet and Jack headed out on deck to go talk some more and walk around. I was walking to my cabin when I bumped into something hard. I fell back and landed on my back. I was so shocked that I just kind of laid there in a dazed mess.

"Miss Maddie, I am so sorry! Let me help you up." I heard someone say. I felt hands come around my waist and strong arms pulled me up.

When I was on my feet, I was aware that I was very close to someone. I was basically touching noses with none other than Theodore Groves. His arms were around me, keeping me up because I was still in shock. He looked so horror struck and worried that he just made me fall down.

"Are you alright?" he said in a soft voice. It seemed like velvet and I nearly melted there and then.

I stammered out a stupid, "I…I don't know."

I became very aware that our lips were very close. I looked down at them and they seemed so soft that I almost reached up and touched them. I looked back up into his brown eyes and he was looking into mine. He leaned his head to the side and moved his lips closer to mine until they met. His lips were as soft as they looked. Our kiss was sweet and passionate. I put a hand on his chest and his arms pulled me closer. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face closer to mine. Our kiss was long and I was enjoying every moment. He finally moved his lips away and we looked at each other.

"I…I have to go." I finally said.

He looked down at his feet in recognition. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I opened the door to the cabin. I walked over the threshold and turned around. He was still there. He must have been reading while he bumped into me because he was bending over to go pick up a book. He leaned back up and looked at me. He smiled and I returned one.

"Good night." I said to him.

"Good night, Madeliene." He said my name so beautifully that I blushed just thinking about how beautiful it sounded. He turned and walked out onto the deck. I smiled and closed the door quietly.

Today was the day.

We arrived at White Cap Bay. The sky was gray and it looked like it was going to storm any second. The clouds were billowing and moving quite fast. I ran to the side of the boat and saw no sign of any mermaids. I gave out a sigh of relief.

"What are you relieved about, Miss Maddie?" Groves walked over to me.

"I don't see any mermaids." I said to him with a small smile.

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean that they aren't there." My smile dropped.

Vi passed by and quickly said, "I guess there is a reason to fret." My smile didn't reappear but I got what she was trying to say.

"Don't worry. We will make sure nothing will happen." He said. I could tell that this wasn't exactly true. From what I saw in the movie, mermaids aren't very easy to handle. They brought down an entire ship for heck's sake! I looked wearily down into the depths and could have sworn that I saw a fin. I yelped and jump away from the railings.

"What! What's wrong? Did you see one?" Groves asked. He ran to the side and saw nothing. He turned and looked back at me. My face was snow white and I was shaking. I had to admit that I was scared. I was about to be put in the water with hundreds of mermaids. Groves could tell my dismay and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and told me things like, "It's going to be okay," and "Don't worry." These words gave no relief to my fright. I prayed that Vi and I were going to be ok. I don't want either one of us dying on this adventure. The crew was preparing the long boats. Barbossa was keeping an eye on the water. I could tell that he knew something that no one else did. Thinking ahead, I grabbed Vi and pulled her into the cabin.

"Violet, since we are going to be turning into mermaids pretty soon, I think we should change into something that we can easily get out of. Make sure you leave your nice undies and bra behind. You will probably never get them back. You were lucky when Pintel and Ragetti fished them out of the water for you."

Violet laughed. "Yeahhh. That's a good idea though Maddie. Way to think."

"I know. I have my moments of brilliance."

Vi punched me in the arm and I punched her back. We had a mini stupid hand slapping fight. We nearly died with laughter. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Vi said.

The door opened and Jack entered. He nodded at Violet and then he nodded at me. This nod was like a 'Can you give us a moment' nod. I took a cotton shirt, my leggings, and my boots and went into the next room. I would take the leggings and boots off before I descend down to the water. I quickly put everything on. I exited the room and saw that Vi and Jack were still in the room. Being the creeper that I am, I peeked inside. Vi and Jack were in a tight embrace. Eww they were kissing. Violet seemed to be loving it. Jack seemed to be feeling the same. They didn't seem to be stopping any time soon so I left and went out on deck. The boats were ready and they were waiting to be lowered down into the water. Everyone else seemed ready too. I looked around. I saw Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, the awesome midget guy, Gibbs, the gross looking old dude, Barbossa, and last of all Groves. It had just dawned upon me that pretty soon, Groves would hold up a British flag up to the Spanish and someone would shoot him dead. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and turned away from the men. I heard footsteps come and Violet was next to me. She must have had finished with Jack.

"I know what you are thinking."

"Is that another skill that you have?" I said and I gave a sniffle.

"Oh you bet it is. You should say goodbye, Maddie. He doesn't know but to you it will matter." She looked at me with meaningful eyes and she touched my shoulder. I nodded and turned and walked towards Theodore. He was facing away from me.

"Theodore?" I tried to keep the tears back.

Groves faced me and said, "Yes?"

"I uh want to speak to you before I leave." Why can't tears just get a life and stay in your eyeballs?

"Of course." I think he could sense that something was up.

We walked to the front of the Pearl and I stared out into the sea. Groves did the same.

"I uh would just like you to know that I…I…I want you to be safe out there. Dangers lie ahead and you don't know when they are going to strike." I didn't know what to say. This was a pathetic attempt of trying to come up with something to say when you don't know what to say. I obviously didn't want to say, "Oh you're going to die and I'll miss you." That's just stupid.

"I will keep an eye out." He said. I looked at him and tears were now pouring down my face.

"Oh what the heck." And I flung my arms around his neck in a deep hug. He was caught by surprise and turned stiff. He then gently put his arms around my waist and I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and pressed his cheek against the top of my head. We stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Shhh it's going to be okay." I sobbed even harder because I knew that it wasn't.

"Maddie? Are you okay?" I heard Violet ask.

I lifted my head off of Groves ' shoulder and wiped the tears off my face with the cuff of my shirt.

"Oh Maddie." Vi understood what was happening and what was going to happen. She touched my shoulder with sympathy and we heard, "Mermaids, into the water."

Barbossa was giving orders. I turned to Groves and gave him a sweet, quick kiss on the cheek. Vi and I both walked over to the ladder and looked at each other. I pulled off my boots and leggings. I set them aside and I descended down towards the sea. Vi followed suit. The water was cold but I knew I had to go in. I put my feet in first, quickly peeled off the shirt, and landed in the water. I held the shirt above the water so it wouldn't get wet. Vi did the same. We gave the shirts to Ragetti who climbed down to retrieve them.

I tilted my head up so that my hair got all wet. It felt good.

No sign of mermaids, other than us.

It was getting dark. The sun had just set and the sky was turning into dark purple.

I looked down at my feet, except I didn't have feet anymore. They were replaced by my glorious gold tail. I looked at Vi. Her burgundy tail was there as well. I looked up. The longboats were being pulled down to the water. One seemed to be coming right on top of me and I quickly swam out of the way. The men climbed down and into the boats. Jack was the 3rd to get in. Vi swam to his side. I saw most of the main characters get in the boats. Some of the crew stayed behind to manage the Pearl. The rest of the boats landed in the water and I searched every one of them to see if Theodore would be in one. I was swimming so fast and I didn't see him anywhere.

There was one boat left. I swam all around it and I finally saw Groves. He was sitting in the back. I made a splash and he quickly turned around. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was me and not another mermaid. I swam up to the boat and kept up with the men rowing. No one, except Groves, seemed to notice that I was there. Groves leaned over the back so I could talk to him without the men hearing.

"Are you alright?" Groves whispered to me.

"So far, yes." it was true. I didn't know what was going to happen later so at this moment, I was fine.

I added, "The water is a little cold though."

Groves touched the water with his hand and he agreed.

"Have you seen any mermaids yet?" Groves asked.

"No, not yet at least. I'm worried when they will come. I want you to get to shore as fast as possible. Stay as far away from the water as possible. Mermaids have these web things that they shoot from their wrists. They can travel far distances and they are strong enough to pull men down into the water. Stay away from the shore." I warned him. He nodded in understanding. I was going to miss him dearly. I pulled my hand out of the water and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and then opened them. He reached down and held my cheek as well. The men started to row faster and it was hard for me to hold his cheek while swimming. I swam really fast up, pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him. My lips were wet from the water and his were soft and dry. Tears fell down my face. Groves didn't notice them because my face was wet. Our kiss was short but sweet. I could feel him linger but I knew that I had to go hide. I didn't know when Black Beard would be coming. I pressed a little harder and then separated. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

Knowing that I probably couldn't handle one more second, I said, "Goodbye…Theodore."

"Goodbye Maddie."

This was the end. I said my goodbye and I lowered myself underwater. I turned around and swam back to Jack's boat. I knew that Vi would be there. I was correct.

"Vi, we need to get going. I don't know when these mermaids are going to come."

She looked at me like, "Maddie, don't you see I'm with Jack?"

"You're going to see him later. Let's go!" I pulled on her arm.

She didn't resist this time. She looked back at Jack, smiled, and then swam besides me. Vi found a little closed in cove. We both decided that this would be a safe place because the Revenge wouldn't see us and the mermaids probably wouldn't come and look for us here. We heard shrieks. This sound hurt our ears and seemed to burn them from its high pitch. It sounded like seagulls.

"Holy Shit!" Vi said. Her mouth was gaped open.

"Ditto." I said. My mouth was in the same position. We were too afraid to go out and see but I knew that Groves ' boat was close to shore the last time I saw it which was about 10 minutes ago. Groves was probably safe on shore. Vi seemed to be thinking the same about Jack. She kept swimming around in circles like she was pacing.

"Vi, calm down. He is probably fine. We already saw the movie and he of course lived. I doubt he even got a scratch yet." Vi paused, thought about it, and then swam over to some sit with me on a rock.

"You really think so?"

"I'm positive." I said and gave her a confident smile.

Violet's shoulders relaxed. After about a half an hour of non-stop shrieking, they finally ceased. We hadn't seen a mermaid yet either. I heard some distant sounds of men talking and giving orders but no splashing or mermaids. I decided to check if the coast was clear. Violet came with me. We swam to the end of the cove and swam behind a rock. I looked underwater and I didn't see any movement. Not even a fish. I looked below, behind, left, right, and in front. Nothing. It seemed almost as if they attacked and then just disappeared. It was not until I surfaced that I realized why. The Queen Anne's Revenge was here. The long boats had already been lowered to the sea and men were climbing in. I saw Scrum and…A zombie guy! He was the pale one. He creeped me out the most.

I saw the boat that Scrum was going into and I realized that this was the same boat that Philip will be going into. Scrum sat down. There was a man sitting next to him. That man was…Philip Swift. I could see him perfectly from where I was. I gave out a squeal. Vi freaked and tried to see why I squealed.

"Maddie, what is it? A mermaid?"

"No. Better."

"Then what?"

"Two words, luv. Philip. Swift."

"No way! You can see him?"

"He's sitting next to Scrum and in front of the black zombie dude."

"Oh yeah. That zombie guy creeps me out."

"I don't care. Philip is here."

"Oh Lord." Vi rolled her eyes.

"Hey I didn't say anything the first time you saw Jack. So shut your pie hole!"

"Shut." Vi closed her mouth and pretended to zipper it.

I really just wanted to swim over there, grab his sexy face, and kiss it until he couldn't breathe. That would be a dream come true but I had to stay where I was. This was the time that I had to hide. This was the reason I was in the water.

"Maddie, we should probably find a place to get near land so we aren't too deep in the water. They will find us there." I said to Maddie as she longingly stared at Philip. She nodded and followed me under the water. We tried to stay as far away from the boats, knowing what would soon be going on. We eventually found the little cove we had seen in the movie. We sat underwater, trying to use the water to muffle the painful screams. A few minutes after they stopped, we looked up in time to see Scrum coming out of the net. And then I saw her. Angelica stood next to her father, looking about angrily. As much as I hated her, she was super pretty.

"Dude, chill, she's just a Spanish bitch." Maddie said, tapping my hands which had clenched into fists. I sighed and relaxed. Unfortunately, my relaxation was short lived. I soon saw a few crewmembers walking closer to Blackbeard, dragging a very soaking Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Angelica shouted with fury the moment she saw him. Blackbeard turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Sparrow! How dare you corrupt my daughter and try to take my ship!" He shouted at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"Pirate." He said. I almost laughed, but I knew Blackbeard wasn't so merciful. I was away from Maddie the second he said "kill", followed shortly after by a "him". Maddie tried to grab my tail, but I quickly swam away, knowing she would probably end up going to save Philip. I swam up to the beach and my head and shoulders emerged from the water.

I swam underwater and searched for Philip.

I saw so many men. Several were just getting eaten by mermaids.

I frantically searched. I swam around and around and checked every person. I saw someone deeper down and swam to him.

It was Philip.

He was almost out of breath. And life.

I grabbed him from under his armpits and pulled him up. A mermaid was swimming down with a sailor right above me. She hesitated when she saw me.

"Oh shit." I thought.

She gave me a look that seemed to say, "Why are you taking that sailor up, not down?"

She let go of the sailor that she was taking down and just swam over to another mermaid that was already half devouring another sailor. The sailor that she let go looked at me with pleading eyes. I adjusted my arms so that I had one arm on Philip and another on the sailor. This was even more difficult. I swam as hard as I could. I thought that I wouldn't be able to make it to the surface in time. The two men's bodies were getting heavier and more and more lifeless. We finally broke the surface. I heard the unknown sailor take in a huge breath. He quickly swam away to some near by cliffs and hid in a cavern. I never knew if he lived or not.

I turned my attention back to Philip. He was heavier than what he looked.

I had trouble keeping his head above water but I managed.

His eyes were closed and he was just like a dead man. He was heavy and wasn't helping me at all. How on earth am I going to make it?

I saw an indent in the rocky cliff that surrounded the bay.

I swam to it with all my strength. I reached it.

I dragged Philip to shore and I collapsed onto the sand next to him.

I was breathing really fast and hard. I could barely do so.

I could tell that my fin was still there and I could feel the waves crashing softly onto my tail.

I pushed myself up with my arms and dragged my upper half closer to him.

I used an arm to keep my head up. I checked for signs of life. He had a pulse but he wasn't breathing. Knowing that mermaids have "special powers," I heard that mermaids can kiss oxygen into a man. It was worth a try. It was the same as mouth-to-mouth right?

I put my middle and index fingers together and tilted Philip's chin up. I put the other hand on his forehead to help tilting. After years of dreaming, I kissed Philip Swift. Not knowing how mermaids do it, I kissed a little longer than a normal kiss.

After about 10 seconds, I pulled away. I removed my hands and put my ear near his mouth to see if I could feel or hear breathing. There was.

I smiled with joy and realized that I used all of my energy getting this breath in.

Feeling my head getting even heavier, I laid down and closed my eyes.

Little time passed.

I opened my eyes.

I looked up at a figure and saw that it was Philip. The Fire gave off a glow on everything. It glowed onto his face. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His eyes were the most beautiful green I have ever seen. They were so alive and cheerful. Well they weren't cheerful at the moment. They were curious right now. He looked at me and then down to my now glowing gold tail. He stared at it.

"You're a-"

"Mermaid. Perfect." I looked up and saw the African American zombie.

I tried to get up and swim to safety but I was so weak. I tried to pull myself up with my arms but they gave away and I feel down back onto my stomach. I felt arms grab me and I was carried by my arms and tail to someplace I didn't know.

I couldn't fight back. I couldn't even squirm to try to free myself. I just allowed myself to be carried.

"Set him free! I will go with you!" I yelled. Everyone turned to stare at me in amazement. The Revenge's crew was amazed to see a mermaid so close. The Pearl's captured crew was amazed to see me trading myself for Jack, who was amazed that I would do such a thing. Angelica glared at me from behind her father, who was staring at me greedily.

"Well, what have we here? It seems Jack Sparrow has got himself a mermaid." He said with an evil smirk. I sneered at him.

"I am simply trying to protect an innocent man from your stupid and pathetic bastard self!" I snarled. Blackbeard looked a little taken aback.

"Kill her father!" Angelica demanded. I laughed at her.

"Shut up you dumb bitch. He has to get my tear before he can kill me, and he hasn't released Jack yet, so that won't be happening soon. Oh, and since you've decided to hesitate on my offer, the price has now gone up. The crew goes free too." I said with a grin. Angelica huffed.

"A smart mermaid. Why should I agree to your deal? I could easily send my crew out to try and retrieve another mermaid." He countered. I "stood" a little taller.

"I can lead you to the one-legged man." I said with an evil smirk that rivaled his. His eyes widened.

"You have yourself a deal. Set them free." He said, turning to his crew at the second sentence. I was about to smile when another crewmember shouted.

"THE MISSIONARY HAS CAUGHT ONE!" The cabin boy yelled, running to us, a few crewmembers behind him dragging a mermaid. I gasped when I saw the tail color.

"MADDIE!" I cried out. I immeadiately swam closer, trying to keep my tail and get as much on land as I could.

"TAKE THEM BOTH!" Blackbeard yelled. I was about to get caught in the hands of a dirty crew member when Maddie threw her arms out and shoved me under the water with such a force that I didn't even know she could muster. I went deep into the water, away from capture. Water flooded my senses. I tried to swim up again when something pulled me away. I couldn't see anything but the blackness, and felt to devastated to fight back, so I allowed my captor to lead me away. Suddenly, a blanket was thrown on me and I was pulled into the air. I was no longer on the beach, and I was instead in a small cove surrounded by trees. Ragetti was placing me on the rocks.

"Ragetti? How are you here?" I asked him, covering myself in the tattered blanket.

"Barbossa, miss. He got away and saved a few of us as well as the pearl." He said, pointing behind me. I turned and sure enough, through the trees, I could see the pearl. I instantly stood up, following Ragetti to the enormous ship. We boarded. Besides myself and Ragetti, there were only five people. Barbossa, Cotton, Pintel, and Gibbs.

"Well, well, well, it seems we've saved our mermaid after all." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"Yes sir, just like you asked sir." Ragetti mused. I smiled at his child-like nervousness.

"I love mermaids." Pintel said, slightly delirious. I rolled my eyes.

"And I love clothes, which I do need right now. Does anyone know if Jack has any women's clothes that aren't just for whores on this ship?" I asked.

"Gibbs, take her to the plunder." Barbossa said, waving us off. I followed Gibbs down a door below deck. When he opened it, there were boxes and chest brimming with random items, and a few with women's clothing.

"We can't pay anyone with this, so take what ya like. I'll be up on deck." He said to me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Gibbs." I said. He smiled back and left me to the room, shutting the door behind him. I searched through the chests and procured some items of clothing and changed into them. Then I went on a search for a mirror, eventually finding a rather large one. I propped it against the wall, inspecting my new outfit. I was wearing tight black breeches with deep brown leather boots that went to my knees and folded over, kinda like Jack's but much darker and of course, higher. I wrapped a faded red cloth around my waist to cover the tattered waistband of the breeches, as well as the tattoo on my hip. Over that, I wrapped a brown leather belt that went around my hips twice and then wrapped around my right thigh. I slid a pistol under the belt on my hip, as well as a sword. I put a dagger in the wrappings on my thigh. My shirt was a mid-riff baring, lower cut, pale pink blouse with ruffles along the buttons. Not my first choice, but it would have to do. Over that was a cropped black military-style jacket. On my long, wavy, dark brown hair, I wrapped a faded red bandana that matched the fabric around my hips. It was attached to a bunch of dark green feathers. I was happily surprised that it didn't look like Christmas exploded on my head. I searched around the room and found a few more things to add to my piratey-outfit. I found a jeweled dagger that I stuck in my boot, a teeny wooden cross necklace, and a pretty little aquamarine bead that I tied into my hair. Satisfied with my appearance, I left the room to go upstairs. Barbossa chuckled when he saw me.

"Adapting to the lifestyle, I see." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at his humor and sat down at the table that everyone surrounded.

"So what's it like to be a mermaid?" Pintel (still delirious) asked the second he saw me.

"It's fantastic Pinty! Simply divine! I just swim in the water and float around and kill men all day!" I said in a high, sarcastic voice.

"That sounds lovely." He said with a dreamy smile. I sighed.

"Listen, you're nice and all, but please stop giving me that idiotic look. We have a job to do, and that is save my friend, Jack, and the rest of the crew. So will someone PLEASE tell me the plan of action?" I exclaimed.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gibbs said with a laugh before turning to Barbossa.

"We have to keep searching for the fountain. We're not too far from the chalices, so we'll sail a little closer before going to search for it. Then we wait for Blackbeard at the chalices, Pintel and Ragetti give a diversion, we get the crew, and we get to the fountain as planned. Of course, we must kill Blackbeard first, but I'll be takin care of that." Barbossa explained, tapping his sword at the last sentence. I nodded.

"So let's go!" Pintel said, getting up and looking for something to do. We all followed and listened as Barbossa captained. I think I did pretty well for being a crewmember for the first time, having only observed before. We were only sailing for about 15 minutes when Barbossa stopped us and we anchored the boat.

"Rest up, ya filthy bilge rats! We leave at dawn!" Barbossa said. I nodded. Everyone went below deck while I walked into Jack's cabin. I took off my boots, jacket, and belt before collapsing on the bed. I was in for quite an adventure.

I awoke to a knock on the door. Slipping on my jacket, boots, and belt, I opened the door and walked out. Pintel thrust an apple in my face.

"Eat up, miss Violet." He said. I greedily grabbed the food and followed the rest of the group off the boat and into the jungle.

"Lord, I feel the extreme need to bathe." I muttered.

"I haven't bathed in fifteen years." Pintel said with a mocking chuckle.

"Ragetti is the only one who bathes regularly." Gibbs informed me. Ragetti blushed.

"Reminds me of me mum making me bathe when I was a boy." He said. The men snorted. I patted him on the back.

"That's sweet, Ragetti. You know, you would probably have women begging for your love where I come from. And not women who are prostitutes. You're quite a catch." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"You come from a strange time miss, if they be wantin someone like me." Ragetti said.

"Not really Ragetti, people are just more free to be who they want." I said. "In the place where I live back home, we have freedom to do what we please as long as you aren't hurting others. No matter where you come from or how much money you have, you can be whatever you want to be. That means you can love whomever you want to love and people like Mr. Ragetti here, who have such sweet intentions in the worst of situations, are the kind of people who get snatched up real quick." I explained. They all looked like they were thinking this prospect over.

"Have you ever been 'snatched up'?" Pintel asked. I chuckled.

"Scrum, where I come from, boys are boys and men are boys. Immaturity is inescapable, and I refuse to let anything less than a true man snatch me up." I said, thinking about my past boyfriends.

"Is the Captain man enough?" Pintel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How do you know I like him?" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"Well you two are always in his cabin, we can't help but guess what's going on in there." He said. I gasped.

"I HAVE NOT had sex with Jack, thank you very much!" I shouted. Pintel looked surprised. I continued. "If Jack wants me, he's gonna have to work for it." I huffed.

"You love him though, don't you?" Ragetti asked. I sighed.

"Maybe…sorta…kinda…I don't know! It's a bit stupid to love Jack Sparrow, is it not?" I stammered out. They all nodded. "So no, I will not love Jack." I declared.

"How do you even know about all of us and everything?" Gibbs asked. I sighed.

"Where I come from, we have things called movies, which are like a play for you guys, they're just different where I come from. There are a bunch of plays about you guys and all of your adventures. People all over the world go to see them. You're insanely famous. Maddie and I are big fans, and we watch the plays all the time. We were watching one when we opened a door and water flooded in and we passed out. Next thing we know, we're on your ship. So we know everything about you guys, even your future, which is now a little hazy because Maddie got taken instead of the mermaid who was supposed to be taken." I explained to him.

"One if the strangest things I've seen." Gibbs muttered. I huffed.

"You're telling me." I said sarcastically. After a few minutes of silence, we all picked up speaking again with some small talk for our long trek.

"Will you idiots be quiet? We're here!" Barbossa said, speaking for the first time in a few hours. We all turned and looked into the giant clearing. A boat was hanging off the edge of the cliff near us. We all shut our mouths.

"Alright, all of you hide nearby. I'm going to shout something about Jack, and that will be your signal to invade. You have the weapons right, you half wits?" He said. Pintel held up a wad of swords. Barbossa nodded and walked off to the boat and boarded while we went to hide in some nearby bushes. We heard nothing for about five minutes, until we caught a glimpse of a figure boarding the ship. I sighed. Jack was here. We sat in silence for a little longer, about 15 minutes, until Barbossa and Jack walked out.

"WHERE ARE YOU DUMB PIGEONS?" He yelled. We emerged from behind the bushes.

"Merlin's beard, Jack you're back!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"That I am mate." Jack said with a lopsided grin. I snorted, an attempt to keep in my laughter. Jack looked at me, a grin slowly emerging on his face.

"I do quite like your new look luv." He said. I smirked back at him.

"Good, I stole it from you." I said. He just grinned wider.

"So I am allowed to steal the clothes back?" He asked seductively. I smacked him. He frowned. "What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That was for trying to jump in my pants the second you saw me again, you perv! And next time I'll give you a five star!" I said angrily.

"A five star?" Jack asked.

"Five stars?" Pintel asked.

"Bad luck I say." Remarked Gibbs.

"I'll show you when you do something stupid again." I said.

"Then I'll just have to say something stupid." Jack said with a grin. I shook my head a smirked.

"I wouldn't do that Sparrow…" I warned. Alas, it was too late.

"Luv, I say we head to me cabin and make sweet, passionate, love for HOURS on end!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"You asked for it." I said simply before pulling my hand back, widening my fingers, and slapping it onto Jack's back with such force that the sound ricocheted off the trees around me before I quickly pulled my hand back. Jack fell to the ground, gasping for the wind I had just knocked out of him. Barbossa laughed. I went to Jack, pulled his sash down and his vest and shirt up to reveal a bright red handprint on his back.

"That, my dears, is a five star." I said with a chuckled. The crew just stared at the red mark and Jack as he regained his composure and stumbled to follow us as we walked on.

"I'll keep me thoughts to meself." Jack whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember feeling myself feel that feeling that you get when you fall and I landed in some body of water.

I felt smooth sides around me and there was water. I opened my eyes and I was inside the infamous glass tank.

Violet. She popped into my mind. How is she? Is she alright? Did Black Beard get her? Probably not because I was in the only glass tank and he would have taken me.

I felt the tank jolt and it was lifted off the ground. I looked around and the two zombie guys, Scrum, and some other guy were carrying the tank. Their heights were defiantly different. One side leaned down while the other was noticeably higher.

It was cramped and musty.

I put my head underwater and the musty, stale smell went away. I could tell the water was fresh and cool. I was glad of this.

I looked around and saw Black Beard and Angelica leading the group. Then it was me and the carriers, then Philip and a man from our crew. I looked beyond them and saw Captain Jack Sparrow. He must have been caught. The Revenge wasn't much behind us when we anchored so he was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was glad that he wasn't walking next to Angelica. Vi would be pleased. She must be with Barbossa. She would be safe with him. I knew I was in for a long trip and I was exhausted, so I took one last look at Philip before closing my eyes. He was so handsome. Wish I could talk to him but these walls were thick. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the glass tank.

"RUN RUN RUN!" Jack whisper-shouted, pushing us all farther into the forest as we ran from the pursuing Spanish military men. After a good few minutes of chasing, they gave up when they couldn't find us. Jack held up the chalices with a grin.

"We're all set, mates." He said. Barbossa snatched the goblets and pocketed them.

"You can have them when we find the fountain. For now, you slimy gits, make camp!" Barbossa said. Jack looked a little sad as Pintel, Ragetti, and Scrum hurried to lay out the few holey and ripped blankets they had been carrying. I collapsed on one.

"I feel dead." I said, my words muffled by the way my face was in the ground. I heard a few laughs.

"Are you sure you don't want to get away from us despicable men, luv?" Jack asked, plopping down next to me, Ragetti on my other side. I turned and sat up.

"Please, Sparrow, I have two brothers who love to bother me. I can handle whatever you nimrods throw at me. " I said with a chuckle.

"Did they teach you that five star maneuver?" Pintel asked. I giggled.

"Please, Pintel, they GAVE me five stars." I said with a grin.

"What? Isn't it improper to hit a lady?" Ragetti asked. I nodded.

"Oh definitely. But where I come from, your sisters aren't considered ladies and your brothers aren't considered gentlemen. I mean, it's a little silly to be so stiff around the people who have seen you naked as a jaybird when you were younger. Especially with brothers. My older brother is 27, his name's Alex, and he still fails to shut the damn door when he pees. Idiot. And then my other brother, who's 21, Lee, always finds it entertaining to pull his pants down and expose his rear end right in front of me when I'm trying to work on my writing. So really, I mean, I've wrestled my brothers since I was four. The only way to get them away is throwing your undergarments at them. Actually, that is rather funny because I always hit Lee in the neck and he kinda shakes a little because it tickles before he does the usual fake-vomiting procedure." I said, laughing at my brothers as I talked about them."

"He flaunts his rear?" Gibbs asked, incredulous. I wasn't surprised that that was the part of my little rant he had heard most.

"Oh yes, but believe me, five stars can be received on your ass too." I said, laying down and putting my hands behind my head as I stared at the stars.

"Do you miss them, luv?" Jack asked. I almost jumped in shock that it was JACK who asked this question and not sweet Ragetti. I sighed.

"Yes. I'm just worried. If time is passing the same as it is here, they're probably searching everywhere for me and putting up signs. As much as we do tease each other, I love them and I would do the same if they were missing." I whispered before turning and closing my eyes. I tried to stop a shiver down my spine as the cool night air took effect, but I didn't have the strength.

"Cold, luv?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I felt a warm arm around me, pulling me away. I turned in it, facing Jack as he pulled me against his chest before he pulled away the blanket I had been sleeping on and wrapped it around us. I smiled at the warmth I felt cuddled against his chest and buried myself deeper in his embrace. He chuckled.

"You're like a furry little kitten, you know? All curled up." He remarked. I purred, causing his chuckle to turn into a laugh. "I think I'll call you kitten from now on. Fits you, luv. Sassy and confrontational when need be and adorable and loving whenever else." He commented. I just nodded.

"Alright. I'll call you Sparrow, cause that's your name." I said, falling asleep. The last thing I heard was Jack's peaceful laugh as his arms tightened around me.

I was awoken by the loud muffled sound of men arguing. I kept my eyes shut.

"Why are you so short?" an unknown voice said.

"I can't help it. I was born this way." The distinct voice of Scrum said.

"Well you're making it difficult for me to carry this tank because it is uneven."

"Then why did you make me carry this? Get a taller guy to take my place."

The tank was set down and I heard footsteps and the exchange of men. I started to feel dizzy. I opened my eyes and I realized that I couldn't see the ocean. We were somewhere on top of a huge cliff. I took in a deep breath because how high we were. My head whirled and I was taking short breaths. My lungs were crying for oxygen. I started panting and hoping that oxygen would find there way into my lungs. It didn't. I tried to figure how to get the oxygen. Nothing would come into mind because I was in panic. My last pathetic attempt to get oxygen was to put my arms up and press my hands against the lid of the tank. I banged on it and then I was seeing stars. My eyes were slowly closing and I could feel darkness closing in on me. I heard voices and arguing from outside the tank but I couldn't make out the words. I heard two clicking sounds, seconds after each other. I felt a strong breeze roll in. I took in a huge breath in. My lungs were taking in the oxygen like a man who hadn't eaten food in days. I found enough strength to at least open my eyes. I was staring up and I realized that the lid to the tank wasn't there. The lid was hanging on its hinges on the side of the glass tank. I turned my head to the other side and saw him.

Philip was leaning over the side of the tank and was looking down at me. Then his face turned into anger. He stood and faced the zombie.

"I told you. All she needed was air. She was dying in that thing!" Philip said with poison in his mouth.

The zombie didn't say anything. He probably didn't want to admit that he was wrong. He nearly killed the mermaid that was to produce the tear that they all needed. Black Beard wouldn't have been very pleased if I died and he would be very pleased with the zombie either.

Philip seemed to be fuming with anger. I was happy.

"What is all this commotion about?" I heard someone come next to the tank.

"Nothing, sir." The zombie said.

"One of you will pay if we aren't first to the fountain, SO GET MOVING!" Black Beard shouted.

The men jumped into action.

Black Beard turned and looked down at me.

"I don't want you to cause anymore stopping, or else you will be the one to be sacrificed at the Fountain."

He gave me one last disgusted look and then walked to the front of the line next to Angelica.

The men were getting ready to start walking again. Four men walked to their poles on the tank and were preparing to lift it. The zombie approached the side of the tank and leaned over to put the lid back on. He was about to lock it shut when something stopped it from closing all the way. I looked up to the lock and realized that a book with brown leather binding was holding the lid slightly ajar. Philip's hand was still on the book and the zombie gave him an angry look but then walked back over to his pole. Philip looked at me and I looked at him. His eyes were so green. I could stare into them forever. He seemed to think the same about my blue eyes. His eyes faltered and then he looked away. I saw a blush creep upon his cheeks. I blushed at the thought that he was blushing. The tank jolted and then I was carried away. Philip was still standing were he was before and I looked back at him. He didn't look at me. He was looking down and then he realized that we were moving and he started walking beside Scrum behind the back men carrying the tank.

Hours seemed to pass. Air was flowing nicely into my lungs and the water that I was in was not too warm. We seemed to be coming to a boggy area. The men were struggling with the weight of the water-filled tank. The men got out of the boggy area and were climbing up a small hill. A man in the front right seemed to be struggling the most, until….

There was a vicious shaking of the tank and I was sloshed around violently in the water. . I felt a sickening feeling of falling and then I heard a deafening crash.

The glass tank shattered into pieces and the water poured out and me along with it.

The water carried me about 5 feet away from the broken tank and away from the sharp shards of glass.

I was on my back and I realized that I needed to hurry. I sat up and I felt the same strange feeling of my fin dissolving and my legs reappearing. I wrapped my arms around my legs to keep warm. The air was chillier up here and it didn't help that I was wet and not to mention naked.

I desperately tried to cover myself. I had no idea what was showing and how I would cover it. My arms were going around trying to do the best I could.

I felt something cotton and soft touch my back and then wrap around my shoulders. I froze and looked at what it was. I saw white cloth and…hands. I was now face to face with Philip. He was kneeling behind me and was slightly hunched over me. He gave me a small smile.

"Do you plan to just sit there? We are on a tight schedule as you already know." Philip and I broke our gaze and we both looked up at Black Beard.

"Walk." He demanded.

I was so weak. I could barely even feel my legs let alone walk on them.

"Either you walk or die."

I glared at him with so much hatred.

This man really had no mercy.

I moved my legs underneath me but with great difficulty. Philip started to slowly stand up but I could feel his hands on my arms for support. I put one hand on the shirt to make sure that it would stay. I slowly rose so that my legs were almost straight. Then they collapsed beneath me. I fell to the ground. Why do my legs always fail me during the moments when I need them the most? I sat back up and readjusted the shirt. Thank God that Philip is tall. He has bigger shirt. It would suck if I got Scrum's. He is so short. I felt arms come around me and hot breath on my face. I saw Philip and he was putting an arm around my back and one under my legs.

"Put your arm around me."

"I do not ask for help." I said. Of course this was a lie. Who wouldn't want to be carried by the man that you love?

"I didn't ask you if you needed it, I already know that you do, so don't deny it."

I wrapped my arm around the back of his head and grabbed his opposite shoulder.

He lifted me easily off the ground. I gasped in shock. I have lived my whole life worrying about my weight and I totally forgot that I was skinny now. I thought that Philip was going to have a hard time picking me up. Philip turned his face to look at me. His face was full of concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I am fine."

I added, "Are you okay? Carrying me and all?"

"I am fine. You are very light and it makes it very easy."

My face turned a brilliant red.

Philip readjusted me in his arms, looked at Black Beard.

"We are in a hurry, are we not?"

"Move on." Black Beard ordered as an answer.

Philip started to walk and I tightened my grip on his shoulder. My hair was covering my face from him at the moment and I smiled. I was as happy as a kid in a free candy store.

The men who were carrying the tank now left it and walked with the rest of the group.

"Wake her up, fool!" Gibbs said.

"She looks so peaceful!" I heard Ragetti protest, bless his soul. I opened my eyes just a little and saw Barbossa and Jack staring at a map. Ragetti and Pintel stood nearby, trying to keep with the two captains while Gibbs just looked around, impatient. I almost laughed but was distracted by a soft tickling on my neck. I moved and saw what must have been the biggest spider I have ever seen. I screamed, jumping up and shaking and running in circles.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asked as I went to cower behind him.

"It's gonna eat me." I whispered fearfully.

"There's nothing there." Pintel said. I shook my head.

"It was HUGE! It was crawling on my neck. Look! There! Kill it! Quickly!" I said frantically, pointing to the blanket where a quarter-sized black spider was crawling around happily. Barbossa sighed.

"It's a spider Violet. It won't hurt you." Ragetti said. I nodded quickly.

"Exactly. It's probably waiting for all its little friends and to join together and come eat my flesh!" I cried, gripping Jack's shoulders as I peeked over them at the spider. Jack unhinged my fingers, walked over, and stepped on the spider. When he picked his foot up, a squashed bug was all that remained. I jumped into Jack's arms.

"That was so brave! Thank you Jack!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh yes, Jack's a hero for killing a spider." Barbossa said sarcastically. The crew chuckled. I blushed.

"Well I'm sorry if you enjoy disease-ridden insects crawling all over your body but I don't and I would prefer to keep this body insect-free." I said very matter-of-factly. Jack tightened his grip on me.

"I would like that as well." He said huskily. I gagged, moving out of his arms.

"You wish, Sparrow."

"Oh, how I do wish, luv."

"You know, I'm really surprised that you don't have any STD's." "STD's?"

"Yeah, STD's. Sexually Transmitted Disease. Lovely little things, you can get rashes and warts and whatnot in all of your more…well used areas. Not to mention some of them eat away at your immune system a you die a slow and painful death." I said with a grin as Jack's eyes widened.

"How do you know this?" Jack asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Everyone does, where I come from. The diseases are pretty common, but usually only the less harsh ones. I had to get immunized for some of them before I went into high school. Don't know why, but for some reason everyone thinks that the moment you step into that school you become a sex crazed maniac. Thanks Rags." I said, speaking as we all started picking up camp and beginning our walk. I was thanking Ragetti for the bread roll he handed me.

"High school?" Pintel asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. In my time you go to preschool from ages 3-4, kindergarten at age 5, Middle school from 6-13 or 14, high school from 14 or 15-18, and then college to get a degree for whatever job you want to be in." I explained.

"What job are you in, miss?" Ragetti asked.

"Writing, Rags. I write just about everything-stories, poems, songs, plays, scripts. It's a relatively big business where I come from, and you can get a ton of money if you're good, which I like to think I am. I'm working on doing this story with a guy named Carlos." I said, discussing my career choice with fondness.

"I do hope Carlos has already noticed your feisty-ness before he tries to make advances on you." Jack said, half joking-half jealous. I burst out laughing.

"God, that'll be the day. Oh no, DEFINITELY not Carlos. He's…favorable towards men, you know?" I said as I laughed.

"I do hope that's not YOUR reason resist me so much love." Jack said with a grin from next to me. I snorted.

"Oh, no, my thoughts are most definitely of men, trust me." I said.

"Well then, I think you need to think of other men, like the one standing next to you." Jack said suavely.

"Oh but of course, Jack. My mind is just ravaged by thoughts about you!" I said with extreme sarcasm. Jack grinned.

"What kinds of thoughts, luv?" He asked seductively. I clenched my fists.

"Dammit, Sparrow, will you just give it the fuck up!" I exclaimed angrily. Jack looked a little taken aback.

"I thought we were on the same page, luv." He replied calmly. I clenched my fists.

"I'm not your plaything Sparrow, and the quicker you realize it the better." I said, stomping to the head of the group.

"Women." Jack said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't even start, you little cad. It's not my fault you want to fuck everything with a vagina!" I argued to him. Pintel snickered like a school boy, while cute little Ragetti just blushed at the mention of lady-parts.

"Me? You're the most intoxicating little minx! I see the way you eye me! Not to mention you've got whoever you want wrapped around your finger!" He shouted.

"I am NOT a minx! I'm NICE! You're just annoyed that I wouldn't have sex with you even if the human race was completely infertile except for us and we were the only way to continue the world!" I said harshly. Jack laughed.

"You're even more attractive when you're angry, you know that?" He said in a voice that was like a drug to my senses. I ignored it.

"Hell yes I do! I'm fucking sexy and the best part is, there's nothing you can do about it!" I said with a mocking laugh, throwing my arms in the air for emphasis. Jack smirked. In a few steps, he had me pinned against a tree. The crew stared as he leaned his lips into my neck, his facial hair lightly tickling my skin.

"Oh I'm VERY sure there's something I can do about it." He said huskily. I smirked back at him.

"Oh of course." I replied throatily before running my fingers down his chest, gripping the waistband of his trousers. He let out a moan, letting his guard down for a second that was long enough for me to throw him off me and skip away.

"Sucks to be you!" I said with a maniac laugh as Jack stumbled along next to the crew behind me.

"SEE! MINX!" He yelled at me.

"Proud of it babe!" I said with a laugh, swinging my hips as I walked, knowing it was taunting him. Jack let out a childish, frustrated yell before starting to laugh.

"A minx with a tattoo, I see?" Jack added. I suddenly felt aware of the breeze on my neck and quickly moved to cover it with hair. "Aw, come on lass, show us all the ink!" He said in that velvety way. I sighed and moved my hair back. "A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever." He said, reading the calligraphy on my skin. I smiled when he spoke, not being able to keep from thinking about how my mother spoke those words to me when I was sad about the possibility of not having enough time with her when she was battling breast cancer.

"Quite poetic." Jack said to me.

"There's three more." I said. I smiled and replaced my hair before reaching for my shirt and gently pulling it up.

"Sacrifice?" Jack asked after reading it. I nodded.

"My mother had a miscarriage before me. If my sister had gone through the whole pregnancy as planned, I wouldn't have been conceived. It is because of her sacrifice that I breathe." I explained. Jack nodded and I let my shirt hang again. Then I took off my boot and turned my foot so you could see the yellow tulip with the chain and the cross around it.

"I got this for my grandmas and my grandpa. The yellow flower is for my mother's mother, because her favorite color was yellow and she loved flowers. The cross is for my father's mother, because she always reminded me how blessed I am. The chain is for my father's father, because he was what would be a blacksmith here." I said quietly, remembering them. I got out of my storytelling reverie and went to eating and rolling up the last blanket.

"Wait, that was only three!" Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's all you get Jack." I replied.

"Why can't I see the the other one?" He said with a pout. I sighed.

"Maddie and I were drunk when I got it. I had broken up with my ex, I was a little sad, we were watching the movie about you guys when she had the idea and the tattoo artist didn't notice our drunken state so I got the tattoo. Maybe I'll show you sometime, if you're good." I teased. Jack grinned and leaned into my neck.

"Oh believe me, I can be very, very, very good kitten." He said, pressing his lips to my neck with each very. I grinned.

"I don't doubt it Jack." I said, pulling away from his kisses. He gave me the surprised look I had been receiving from him a lot lately.

"You are a strange woman." He remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh excuse me, you're CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow? Oh well I guess I'll just jump in bed with you right now! Seriously, Jack, as attractive as you are, I highly doubt there will be anything between us." I said, trying to get through to that brain of his.

"And why is that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You want sex, I want love. Those are two very different things." I replied to him. Barbossa snickered at Jack's pouty face.

"They call it 'making love' for a reason, kitten." He said, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I threw my head back and laughed.

"You're too charming for your own good." I said with a smile. He grinned back at me.

"Bad luck to have a woman, I said. Bad luck to be a mermaid, I said. Now look at ya, Jack!" Gibbs said with a shake of his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, Gibbsy, you know very well that you don't mind my presence." I said. Gibbs shut his mouth, knowing it was true. I smiled.

"So when can we go and save Maddie?" I asked Barbossa.

"Ah, don't ye worry. We'll be there before they are." He said with an evil smirk before walking on ahead.

"He's quite a character." I said with a giggle.

"An odd one, at that." Gibbs commented.

"Stupid mutiny." Pintel muttered. Ragetti heard this and nodded as they passed me and I once again fell to the back of the group with Jack.

"Now really, luv, but yesterday we were planting sweet kisses along each other and now you can barely stand to talk to me. What is wrong?" Jack asked sincerely. I sighed deeply.

"Just, you know, when I offered to take your place, it made me realize that I might be…getting in too deep. I don't want just kissing Jack, not unless I know it's going somewhere besides a bed. Since I know you don't want that, I figured I might as well just stop kissing you before someone, most likely me, gets hurt." I explained in a hushed, embarrassed tone.

"You act like you know me wants well, kitten." He whispered back to me. My body went a little numb when he called me 'kitten' in that delicious voice of his. I frowned.

"Have you not always said that your only love is the sea?" I asked him tentatively. Jack looked hesitant for a moment before moving the arm around my shoulders to my waist, holding tightly.

"I see the sea in you, luv." He said very, very quietly. So quiet that I barely heard it and had to lean in a little to much, losing my balance on my clumsy feet and tripping. My heart sped up as the rocky ground came closer until my breathing stopped when an arm wrapped around me swiftly, pulling me back up and face to face with Jack. My heart began to slowly beat again when his lips touched mine, sending currents through my body. It had only been a day since we last kissed and yet it felt like years. I desperately clutched the front of his shirt, pulling me closer to his chest as he tightened the arms that had saved me from a face full of dirt. I breathed in deeply as his tongue gently fenced mine, absorbing his scent that was so intoxicating to my soul and so uniquely Jack's. His fingers pressed into the small of my back softly, pulling us even closer. My heart was beating fast and slow at the same time. The warmth of the sun felt like nothing compared to the warmth of him. I let my hands explore his chest and neck, and he let his explore my back, waist, and hips. There was nothing I could feel, hear, touch, see, or taste that wasn't completely Jack. I was engulfed, enveloped by his aura. Kissing Jack was like…insanity. I felt so wild and dangerous. At the same time, it was like pulling on a perfectly tailored dress in your best color, making me feel comfortable and confident. In all of my past kisses, never had there been as much passionate innocence as there was when I kissed Jack. In that moment, that purely invigorating moment, I fell completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with Captain Jack Sparrow. It felt so wrong, I knew he could never love me, yet I just kissed him with more fire, begging for more with each movement of our lips. He gently pulled back just enough to breathe out "Kitten", and that was all I could handle. My lips reached his in milliseconds with more fire, more passion, and more fervent intensity. I absorbed every second as though it was the last until it was, and I pulled away from him. I felt so aware of everyone's eyes on us, but I couldn't care less. I just let the smile that tugged on my lips come out, putting a brilliant shine on my face. I loved Jack. I _loved _Jack. I didn't care if he made out with some other girl right then and there, because it didn't matter. It felt so good just to have one-sided love with him. I felt like my mind was slipping from my body, letting my soul take over with an overwhelming power.

"Taste like it too, luv." Jack said cheekily before throwing in a charming, lopsided smile.

"Well, I guess you won." I said breathlessly.

"I'd love to claim my prize." Jack said, eyes shining.

"Gasp, I am no item!" I fake exclaimed. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Say it, kitten." He said, trailing his lips to my jaw.

"Say what?" I teased. He stopped kissing me and moved to look in my eyes.

"Tell me you love me too." He whispered. I stared back into his delectably dark eyes. In a second, I saw so many fleeting emotions, but one stood out the most. Fear. Fear of rejection. I bit my lip to keep from comforting him with another lustful kiss, and instead reached up to cup his face gingerly.

"I love you." I said softly. In another second, all of his confidence returned and he kissed me deeply again before we walked off hand in hand, stalking in front of the group as they looked around, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

After about 20 minutes, Blackbeard decided that we needed a break. The men all scattered around to find a place to sit and drink some water. Philip set me down upon a giant tree root that stuck out of the ground. He knelt down in front of me and I immediately pulled the shirt tighter around my chest and legs. I did for two reasons. 1- I didn't want Philip looking at my boobs or in between my legs. 2- I got cold from being detached from Philip's warm bare skin and surrounding arms. I was fussing with my shirt and I looked up and looked at him. Philip looked at me with his big green eyes. Wow, they were really nice. They weren't as green and as nice as Norrington's but they were fixed on me and I liked them all the same. When I looked at him, he seemed to almost gasp or be in shock about something. I hope it was my eyes. I always liked my blue eyes. Now that I'm a mermaid, my eyes got even bluer then they were before. If that was even possible. They looked like the ocean. They also seemed to change color depending on my moods. If I was sad, they seemed like a hurricane in the middle of a crazy ocean. If I was happy, my eyes seemed bright blue like the sky during a cloudless summer day. They were always light or dark shades of blue. Sometimes almost black.

"Such beauty." He admitted. I gave him a hint of a smile but his face was serious but his eyes were interested and searching. I looked right back at him with the same expression.

"But deadly." While and after he said this there was nothing on his face but a hint of hatred and seriousness. I frowned.

"Deadly? No." I looked up at him with my big blue eyes.

"You attacked me!" I shook my head.

"No. You are different."

"Different?" his eyes were filled with question.

"Are you not? You protect." I knew that I was quoting Syrena but I felt like going along with it.

He paused and an obvious look of deep thought came upon his face.

"You saved me from drowning."

I nodded and smiled.

"I thought that when I woke up, you were going to attack me."

"I would never attack you, Philip."

"How do you know my name?"

Oh shit! I thought. I hadn't thought about that. It just came out of my mouth.

"Um I heard one of the men say it."

He seemed to buy. I let out a small sigh of relief. These men are so gullible.

He smiled at me. I nearly melted. I returned the gesture. I kind of felt bad for him. He doesn't even know what I think of him. Hopefully he would figure it out by himself. I have never kissed or dated before. I have no idea how to express my feelings to a guy.

"Bring the mermaid." I heard Blackbeard order to Philip.

"SHE HAS A NAME!" Philip barked at the pirate.

"Pray tell." Blackbeard said with a sweep of his arms.

Philip turned to me. His head was blocking Blackbeard's view of me. I mouthed "Madeleine."

Philip smiled in thanks and then turned back to Blackbeard.

"Her name is…Madeleine." He said my name with such love that my heart skipped a beat.

"Do you see them?" Barbossa asked. Everyone shook their heads, making him sigh. We were stepping quietly through the forest. We knew we were near Blackbeard's group, thanks to Jack's compass, but we were sadly not aware of their EXACT location. I brushed through a bunch of trees, shuddering loudly.

"Alright there, miss?" Gibbs asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. I just really wish I could bathe right now." I replied.

"There's a pond right there, and I'd be happy to hold your clothes, luv." Jack said with a grin. I scoffed.

"As if! There's fish AND animal pee in there. I think I'll just stay stinky." I said, repulsed by the idea of bathing in a pond. Jack was about to say something when Barbossa spoke up.

"There!" He whispered loudly. We turned to see what he was looking at. We saw a group of men walking through the trees, towards the opposite direction. I saw Philip carrying Maddie and was about to yell out when Jack put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him. He just kissed me, as if that made it better. Actually it kinda did, but I sure as hell wasn't telling him that.

"Sparrow, take the pig, Gibbs, and your lass. Distract them so we can get the crew from the back. We'll meet you at the fountain." Barbossa said to him. Jack grabbed my hand, and Gibbs took the pig, and we walked into a clearing in front of the group.

"Sparrow! How nice to see you. And you've brought me the chalices!" Blackbeard said when he saw us. Jack grinned.

"Yes, but you can't have them." He said. Blackbeard's face dropped.

"Aye, what're the demands? I get the chalices and the lady, you get to stay alive and a drink from the fountain?" He said.

"She's mine." Jack growled, wrapping an arm protectively around me.

"Damn straight!" I said leaning into him.

"So the demands are, I give you the chalices and help you using my compass, and you let me, Gibbs, and me lass go with you and you or your crew don't hurt the lass in any way." Jack bargained. Blackbeard thought this over.

"We have an accord." Blackbeard said, extending his hand for Jack to shake. Soon enough we were walking along with the group. I immeadiately went to Maddie, who was curled up in dear Phillie's arms. She just grinned at me, giving me a 'don't say anything' look. I nodded, and walked up to Jack. He smiled at me when I took his hand.

"So you have a new whore, Jack?" Angelica asked bitterly, glaring daggers into my eyes. I chuckled darkly and stared right back.

"Nope, but it appears we've found an old one." I said icily.

"You slut!" She exclaimed.

"Please woman, I'm the one who's still a virgin. Besides, didn't you live in a brothel?" I replied. Jack stifled a laugh, and Angelica noticed.

"IT WAS A CONVENT!" She yelled. If anyone hadn't been staring before, they sure as hell were now.

"Oh is that what they call them now? Sad, don't you think? Trying to make God make up for your all your dirtiness!" I said with a fake smile.

"I would never! I was almost a nun! I was CORRUPTED!" She declared, directing the last sentence at Jack.

"You know, the thesaurus words for corrupt are dishonest, dishonorable, unprincipled, unethical, untrustworthy, venal, criminal, impure, bastardized, and sleazy. So yes, I have no doubt in my mind that you were corrupted." I replied calmly. Jack grinned widely at me, containing his laughter, as were most of the crew. Angelica just stood there with her mouth open. I smiled sweetly.

"Better close that before you catch flies, dear!" I said before walking back to Maddie and Philip, who were both shaking with laughter. I smiled to myself. That put that bitch in her place.

We came to the horrid pond. I was dreading this part for a long time. I never actually believed that I would have to come here. UGH!

"Put Miss. _Madeleine _into the pond." I hated how he said my name and I nearly lunged out and punched him but Philip's strong arms kept me in my place pressed against him. I didn't mind being against him. –sigh-.

I felt warm breath on my neck and I slightly tilted my head to it.

"I am sorry." He whispered into my ear. An icy shiver traveled down my spine and Goosebumps rose onto my skin.

I felt him bend down slightly and he hoisted up my legs and then he quickly put an arm around my back. Bride style. I didn't wrap my arms around his neck. I kept one dangling and the other in my lap. I was mad and I didn't want to be carried. I hmpfed in anger.

Philip walked to the edge of the pool of water and he slowly lowered me into the water. Philip still had an arm around my back. The water was freezing. I gasped at its freezing temperature. The arm around me stiffened then it left my back. The now exposed skin on my back became chilled. My skin was turning blue and my teeth were chattering. I couldn't stop them. New, rough hands seized my wrists and hoisted me halfway up a plank of wood that was sticking out of the water and was leaning against the edge of rock. I felt rope being wrapped around both of my wrists. The rough rope cut into my skin, thankfully my body was numb. I turned my head and my tail had returned. The top part of my body was exposed to the air. It never touched the water. I was already starting to feel dry. I felt a hard grip grab my jaw and force my head up. I kept my eyes fiercely shut. My head was then violently shaken and I opened them.

"Give us a tear or else you will turn out just like this other unfortunate other of your kind." He gestured toward the other side of me.

I tried to turn but I was having difficulty. I managed to at least turn my head. Lying about 3 feet from me was a skeleton of a deceased mermaid. The bones still had hair clinging to them. I forced my eyes shut and turned my head the other way.

"No sadness that another of your kind has died?" I just glared at him in response.

"What will make you sad then?"

I made the mistake of looking at Philip.

"Ah. The missionary. Perfect."

Philip looked up and looked back at me. My eyes were filled with sadness because I knew what Blackbeard was going to do.

"Do you, mermaid, share this clergyman's feelings?"

He stared at me for a while.

"By God SHE DOES! Quartermaster." He ordered then.

In a flash, the zombie slashed Philip across the chest leaving a giant gash that was now oozing out blood.

I squirmed and then cried out a NO!

This did nothing.

My eyes began to tingle and my throat was clogged up and burning. I was on the brink of bursting out in tears. My body remained loyal to me and no tear was shed.

"Wow, mermaids are tough. Leave her here."

The men began to pick up their things and started to walk behind Blackbeard.

Philip was crumpled on the ground. One of the zombies came and draped Philip across his shoulders. Philip was unconscious. And then I was left behind. Once everyone was gone, I shed one tear. It clung to the corner of my eye and then traveled down my cheek leaving a trail of water. It then stopped and then let go and landed in the pool. Little ripples were made and I watched them until each one was gone.

The coldness of the water and the dry air was driving me insane. Literally. I felt so tired. I could barely keep my head up. My usually soft moist lips were now hard, dry, and cracked. My mouth was so dry that it seemed that water has never entered my mouth in my entire life. I was in slow, deadly pain. I could feel myself shutting down. No! I couldn't. I was so worried. What would happen to me? My family? Would they ever know? My thoughts were stopped by the sound of footsteps. I froze (like that was possible since I pretty much already was.) I was worried that it was one of Blackbeard's men so I closed my eyes and kinda pretended to be dead. I heard the person walk right up to me and kneel down. Sweet, warm breath whirled down to my face. Its warmth was so inviting and it felt almost burning because of my cold skin. I felt a hand touch my face and gently lift it. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Philip. I was so close to smiling but then I remembered that it was him who put me into this horrible pool. It was basically The Pool of Death. Heck, there was a dead mermaid in it as well. Just perfect. I looked back at Philip. I kept a regal face. No expression. I could name this expression The James. HAHA.

He looked back at me and had so much concern. I must have looked like a mess.

"You're hurt?"

I simply nodded. In my mind I was like, "NO DIP SHERLOCK!" I couldn't make myself talk. My throat was too dry and I was angry.

He grabbed at the ropes and attempted to undo the knots. He tugged hard and I winced at the pain that shot through my wrists. Blood seeped down my arms. Drops of crimson slid down and then dripped down into the water. More ripples and the crimson drops broke apart and spread into the water. Philip saw this and he carefully undid the rope. He grabbed on of them and the other fell into the water. I made no attempt to grab it. I made a plan. As soon as it was finalized into my brain, I gave one last look at Philip and then I lowered myself into the water. Before I left completely, I picked up the rope from the bottom of the pool and threw it back up to Philip without even coming out of the water. He caught it and stared down into the water. I wasn't there anymore.

I felt so rejuvenated and fresh as I was swimming down a tunnel to somewhere. I didn't really know where but I hoped that it would lead me to where I wanted to go.

I was amazed at the beautiful sight before my eyes. The fountain was even more breathtakingly majestic than in the movie. Of course, it was soon ruined by the arrival of the rest of Blackbeard's crew, Barbossa and friends, and the Spaniards. I gasped a little when Groves stood, about to pull out the flag. He couldn't die, he couldn't! The second I saw Blackbeard reach for his gun, I made my decision and slipped away from Jack, jumping to push Groves out of the way.

I just surfaced out of a small pool. I had no idea where I was. I looked around and found myself at the Fountain. It was so much more beautiful then in the movie. Everything had this majestically haze to it. As I was looking around, I noticed a man walking up a small incline. He was wearing a naval uniform. His wig was gone. He seemed to be holding something blue, white, and red. I then looked across from him. I saw Blackbeard. Except this time, Blackbeard was aiming a gun…straight ahead. Straight where the man was. I looked back in time to see who it was.

"THEO!" I yelled as the same time as someone yelled…

"STOP!" I cried just as Blackbeard fired. A blood curling scream escaped my lips as the bullet penetrated the skin in my side, along my waist. "MOTHER FUCKER! YOU EPIC DICK! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR TOES OFF AND FORCE FEAT YOU THEN AND THEN CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND-GOD THAT HURT- THEN IM GONNA MAKE YOU THROW UP THE TOES- GAH!- AND MASH THEM UP WITH YOUR TINY PENIS AND RIP YOU-JESUS CHRIST-A NEW ASSHOLE AND SHOVE THE CONCOCTION UP THERE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" I snarled, my eyes wide and angry, my words coming out fast and loud. Philip stood in the corner, amazed at the horribleness of my words due to his God loving-ness. I ignored that and continued. "THEN I'LL THROW YOU IN A PIT OF LIONS OR SOME OTHER CRAZY ASS ANIMAL AND – OH MOTHER SHIT DAMMIT IT BURNS- IMMA MAKE THEM BITE YOU AND THEN ILL MAKE YOU LICK THEIR DICKS AND THEN –OH LORD CHRIST- I'M GONNNA BRING YOU TO MY TIME JUST SO I CAN DRESS YOU UP IN A PRETTY DRESS BEFORE I STICK KNIVES UP YOUR NOSE AND THROW YOU IN A SEWER SO THE RATS CAN MAKE YOU THEIR BITCH!" I finished, still snarling and hissing in pain like a crazy person. Blackbeard just stared at me, dumbfounded. I took the opportunity and grabbed the gun from my belt and shot him square in the head and twice in the heart, old school style. "GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW WHAT? I HOPE THAT THE DEVIL TAKES YOU IN SOME SECRET CHAMBER AND…"

"VIOLET!" Maddie yelled, stopping me in my words.

"What?" I snapped. She pointed to Blackbeard's crew, who were all either running away or joining with the crew of the Black Pearl. The Spanish guy and his crew simply retreated. I grinned with gritted teeth from the pain.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'D BE NEXT YOU CRAZY MEXICANS! I'LL COME AFTER YOU LIKE A SPIDER MONKEY!" I yelled to them as the last of the crew left the fountain. I screamed out in pain again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WILL ONE OF YOU FUCKERS FUCKING GET THE FUCKING BULLET OUT OF MY MOTHER FUCKING SIDE BEFORE THE FUCKING THING FUCKING HITS A FUCKING BONE?" I cried out. Snapped out of their daze, Gibbs, Maddie, Groves, and Jack all ran to me. Jack, of course, pulled out a bottle of rum, which I eagerly grabbed and chugged, downing the whole bottle in seconds. Jack's eyes widened as he watched the alcohol disappear.

"Um, luv…luv you might…um…well alright then." He said as I let the warm drink burn my throat before I threw it down next to me, breaking it apart.

"More!" I demanded. Jack looked around at the crew expectantly, and a few of them handed out bottles full with rum. I grabbed the nearest one and bit the cork, spitting it out before downing yet another bottle and blacking out as I watched Marty and Gibbs try to restrain Angelica from attacking me.

Vi was difficult. She was drunk, angry, and in pain. Her blood was everywhere and her moving didn't help stop her wound from bleeding even more. She was on the ship now, sleeping her hangover off. The rest of the wounded were in other beds in this room, all in the next, and the one next to that. They were everywhere. I was about to scream because of all the pressure that was on me to make sure these men were well. The "doctor" that the Pearl had was some guy who was good at hacking off legs and arms. I had to make sure that this "doctor" was no where near any of the men. I had to supervise. It was hot, the air smelled thickly of blood and sweat, and I was exhausted. Most of the men had been taken cared of. I had one man that I kept special attention on.

I walked over to Theodore's bed and sat in the chair that was next to it. Groves had been asleep for a couple hours. I watched him while he was in this state. His face was so calm, peaceful, and handsome when he slept. I stroked that hair out of his face and just looked at him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me. I leaned over him and smiled. His hand came up and rested on my cheek. I looked down. I placed my hand over his and one single tear came down my face. The tear dripped down and landed on Groves' hand. With the hand that was on his, I pushed it off of my face. I set his hand onto his chest, intending to leave it there and leave. His other hand then came up and clamped my hand in between his. I tried to wriggle my hand out but he wouldn't move. I looked up.

"Theo, I…"

"Please." He whispered with closed eyes. "Please don't leave. I just want to know something."

"But…"

"Just let me finish." He said this in a serious tone. The tone he uses to give orders. The official tone. "You have changed. You don't act the same anymore and before when I was in the longboat in White Cap Bay, you knew something. What is it that made you so different?"

"I…" I didn't know how to explain to Groves that I was in love with another man. It's just like James and Elizabeth. Groves was good friends with James so he knows what James went through. I don't want Groves to have to go through with what James had to. Theodore would just be another tragic hero. "I can't!"

I bolted up and tried to yank my hand away. He held fast to it.

"You can't leave me without an answer."

"Looks like I am going to have to be in here forever." I mumbled.

"What was that that you said?"

"Nothing." I turned my face away. "Theo, I can't tell you. I am worried about what will happen after I tell you."

"Maddie." He pulled my arm so that I was closer to the bedside.

I froze. This was the first time he had ever addressed me by my first name. Except this was both a question and a command at the same time. I felt that I had to answer this voice.

I sat back down on the chair because I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this.

"I need you to tell me. It is killing me with what you are keeping from me. Please."

I just looked at him. Speechless. My mind was racing in worry and confusion but one thing rang through my head: I have to tell him.

"I…I can't be with you."

There was no sigh of relief. Not from either of us.

I hung my head.

There was complete silence and I couldn't take it.

I began to slowly pull my hand out of his grasp and there was no resistance. No hand came to pull mine back to where it was previously.

I stood up, turned, and walked out of the cabin room without looking back.

"What will we do with her?" I heard Maddie ask. "She's gonna kill Vi the second she leaves this cabin!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Luv, I know that. I can't put her in the brig, she'll escape. I can't let her go…I don't know. Maybe Someone could talk to her." Jack said with a sigh. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"Or maybe I could just shoot the bitch like I shot her dickhead dad." I said simply. Maddie giggled and Jack still looked a little surprised.

"Dearest Maddie, I need some time to speak with miss Violet, savvy?" He asked. Maddie nodded and smiled at me once before leaving the room.

"Peace." I said, waving her out. Jack came over and sat in the chair next to my bed that Maddie had been sitting in. He smiled the most adorably sweet and sarcastic smile.

"You have quite a mouth, luv." He said, his smile turning to a smirk. I shrugged.

"I was shot, what do you expect?" I said. He grinned widely.

"I surely didn't expect you to shoot the dirty man." He said with a laugh. I shrugged again.

"Better than the alternative. How is our dearest Angelica, by the way?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Very, very angry at you."

"Why, because I shot her dear old deadbeat dad?"

"Actually no, he wasn't her father. Her father was just a passing merchant, in truth. We need to talk about something, luv." He said looking said, I reached a hand to his, intertwining our fingers.

"Is everything alright, Jack?" I asked him quietly. He shook his head and gently moved me so he could sit on the bed. He pulled be up between his legs so I could lean comfortably against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"She's pregnant." He said, choking the words out. I could hardly breathe for a moment. "Three months along." He said, informing me of how far she was into the pregnancy. I tried to compose myself.

"Jack…you have to marry her." I gasped out.

"No." He protested. I stood up, surprised at the sudden pain but ignoring it so I could quickly put my effects and my boots on. I turned back to him, holding his face in my hands and staring into his warm brown eyes that made me want to kiss him and never let go. Alas, things were different now.

"I love you very much. So much, Jack. I wish we could spend forever together. But I know what is acceptable in this century, and that is not a baby out of wedlock. You are a good man, Jack, and you will marry her and you will be a good father to your child." I said.

"Kitten, I…" He began before I cut him off.

"Please don't say anything." I breathed.

"Don't go, please." He begged quietly. I smiled at his halfhearted attempt.

"Marry her Jack." I said. With that I dropped my hands from him, turned on my heel, and left. I ignored the crews happy cheers that I had come out safe and went straight to Maddie, gripping her wrist and pulling her down to the room on the ship where I had previously gotten my outfit. The second I locked the door behind us, I burst into tears. She gave me a comforting hug as I just stood there and bawled my eyes out, my heart ripping apart with each sharp intake of breath. I wanted to just die in a corner, curled up like a little kitten. Kitten. He'd never call me that again. I'd never curl up against his warm chest and inhale his scent and lose myself in our kisses. I felt so alone. Though I had made so many promises to myself, I wanted nothing more than to go into Jack's cabin and make our own baby so he would have to choose me. But that was just stupid and selfish. But how would I escape this pain? I felt like my chest was ripping open, like my entire soul was being taken. This was nothing compared to drowning my sorrows after a breakup. This was a stare-blankly-at-a-wall-until-you-die feeling. I didn't want to see anyone but the friend I could talk to who was trying to quiet me at the moment. I couldn't even bear to see Her. Angelica and her soon to be robustly pregnant belly, carrying the child that I had recently been thinking would be my own in the coming years. And suddenly, I felt a turn on my heart. I _hated _Jack. Him and his stupid romps with women. Look where they got him! He was going to be forced into a marriage with a random woman who happened to get pregnant, surprisingly the first to, while the woman he really loved would be cast aside. No, scratch that. I refused to be cast aside. I would get up, hold my head high, and face the world. But no. I couldn't. I let out more crashing sobs, falling to the ground and burying my face in my hands. Maddie just patted my back, letting me cry.

"It hurts…so…bad." I choked out between gasping sobs. She frowned at me, knowing she couldn't say any comforting words because she didn't understand.

"Where…are…we…what…port?" I asked her, trying to quiet my loud cries.

"We're at Shipwreck Cove. He wanted to bring you somewhere safe." She said in response. I nodded and stood up, drying my tears as I searched around the room, finding a small corset that looked like a short corset top from my time. I slid it on under my shirt before taking off my jack and shirt, then my belt, sash, and headscarf. I took off my boots next, removing all my weapons save for one dagger that I stuck in the side of my top. In just my leggings and top, I walked out of the room, Maddie on my heels.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to swim."

"Will you come back."

"I'll come every night. Don't tell anyone though. I'm coming to see only you. I need to get away, ok?" I said. She nodded, trying to understand my actions. I knew she didn't understand the searing pain in my heart, but it meant a lot that she tried to. The crew tried to keep busy on deck, unloading and reloading things as though they hadn't heard my piercing, painful sobs from below deck. I couldn't even look at Jack, who was standing at the helm, staring down at me sadly. I just walked to the side of the ship and jumped. My tail formed the second I hit the water. I didn't come back up to look back. I went straight down, trying to get away. I floated along in the water, trying to focus on the waves as I passed through them. I eventually wound up in a small cove, able to see the city but the city not able to see me. I was saddened at the thought that I wouldn't experience the city with Jack. Strangely, the ocean seemed to sense my sadness. It suddenly felt warmer, and I felt as though I was being hugged. I just floated, powerless to the overwhelming feeling of comfort. It felt like the salty waters had a soft glue that they were using to patch up my damaged heart and soul. I actually felt better, like I might be able to live again. I murmured my thanks, even though I felt silly talking to the ocean. I just swam around there aimlessly until sunset, when I decided to head back to the ship to chat with Maddie.

I was standing at the bow of the ship gazing at the wonderful sunset wondering where the hell Vi was. She seemed intensely troubled but I decided not to pry and just let her go. I should have at least asked how long she was going to be gone so I could actually do something instead of constantly waiting for her to come back. As I was in deep thought, I never heard someone come up next to me. I didn't even see them standing there.

"Madeleine?"

"AH!" I spun around and nearly fell from spinning.

Strong arms came around me and held me upright.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's my fault. When I'm in deep thought, I shut out the world. I never noticed you coming."

He laughed.

"What is so funny? You think it funny that I think? hmm?" I had just remembered that I was still mad at him for putting me in that pool.

He got the sense that I was still mad at him.

"I am sorry for putting you into that pond. That is a sin that I think that I will never be forgiven for. I will never forgive myself for it." He said this with his head hung.

I looked at him. The setting sun cast a warm light onto his face and it made his green eyes even more prominent. I could feel the drool coming out of my lips.

Out of nowhere, my hand moves out and goes out to hold his hand. I grasped it. His hand was so warm and soft.

In almost shock, he whipped his head up and looked at me. I smiled. He returned the smile and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back like it was a game. I love the squeeze hand game.

Still holding hands, I took at step closer to him and then another. I looked at his eyes, closed mine, and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was like no other. It was full of passion, love, joy, and peace. His lips were amazing. I wanted more but for propriety sake, I pulled my head back.

Still very close to him, I smiled up to him.

"I love you, Philip."

With a smile, he said, "And I love _you_, Madeleine." Suddenly, we were slightly rocked by a sudden flash. I turned and my jaw dropped.

"Phil?"

I was surprised to see her sitting on the barrels on deck, talking to someone. They were the only ones, luckily. I snuck up the side, grabbed some clothes Maddie must have stashed, and walked towards them. I gasped when they looked up.

"Phil?" I asked, staring at the old man who worked at the movie theater in amazement. He smiled warmly at me. I looked to Maddie. She just motioned for me to sit on the barrel next to her, and I did.

"I'm sorry." Phil said to me. I looked at him and Maddie questioningly.

"Dude, he knows everything. Tell her Phil." Maddie urged.

"Well, I know how strange this sounds to you, but I am time traveler. I can pass through time to help people, and I know that you girls needed some spice in your lives, so I…messed with time." He explained, blushing sheepishly. I grinned.

"So you can help me get back!" I asked. Phil grinned, pulling out two necklaces.

"Just say where you want to go."

"But you can't leave!" Maddie exclaimed for what would hopefully be the last time.

"There's nothing left for me here." I said to her, glancing quickly at Jack. She followed my gaze and nodded.

"Ok but you can stay with me and Philip!" She insisted. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, that is for your life, not mine. I don't quite know what I'm meant for yet, so I'm going to go home and figure it out. I'll come visit though, I promise. Phil said time passes at the same rate when were in separate worlds, so maybe I'll be back in time for the wedding, eh?" I said, trying to cheer myself and her up. She nodded, knowing what I said was true, before hugging me. I teared up a little. I didn't want to leave my best friend, but I had too. I couldn't stay with Jack. We let go after a few moments, and I went over to the crew. I nodded and cotton and his parrot, smiling at the cute old man. I saluted Pintel and Scrum, as well as Mr. Midget. I shook hands with Gibbs, smiling at his sad look.

"I apologize for not saying this earlier, Mr. Gibbs, but you do have the most spectacular beard or sideburns or whatever you call it." I said. He chuckled, and I moved on to the next person. Ragetti. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a bone crushing hug. He laughed at my affection. I pulled away from him and kissed his cheek.

"Rags you are without a doubt one of the best pirates I have met, and a great friend. When I come back, I'm bringing some of my friends that I was telling you about yesterday." I said with a wink. He smiled sheepishly. Then I moved on to Jack, who was standing beside Angelica. I sighed.

"I love you Jack." I said. He gazed at me longingly. I smiled slightly, patted his shoulder, and turned back to Maddie and Philip, as well as Groves. I hugged Groves, wishing him every happiness. Then I went up to Philip and hugged him before pulling back.

"You hurt her, I kill you, alright? She's my best friend and is much more fun when she's not all depressed." I said, warning him. He nodded and smiled. I then stepped back a little, clutching the necklace.

"Um, hello?" Maddie said sarcastically. She was tapping her foot at me.

"Maddie, if I don't go now, I'm gonna cry." I said, feeling the tears threatening my eyes as I spoke. Maddie teared up too, and I hugged her again.

"This has been so much fun." She said. I nodded.

"Even the freaky mermaids?" I said, laughing through my crying voice. She laughed in the same way.

"Well duh." She said. I grinned at her.

"I'll bring you back some soap, cosmo too of course! Maybe some birth control…" I said, eyeing Philip. Maddie smacked my shoulder.

"Dude!" She exclaimed, attempting to be angry when we both knew she was thinking the same thing. I laughed.

"Oh shut up, we both know you don't wanna be getting all preggers at 24. Besides, what would your parents think you scandalous girl! I should tell them all about this when I get home, their dearest middle child kissing boys she just met! Dirty!" I said jokingly. She laughed.

"Goodbye Violet." She said, turning solemn. I smiled sadly.

"Peace out, boy scout." I said. She smiled wider and I stepped back once more, gripping my necklace. I closed my eyes. "Home." I said calmly. Wind suddenly came into a swirl around me, my feet lifing off the ground, and then there was a bright flash. I opened my eyes, and found I was standing right outside of the door in the theater. I was back in my old clothes, but my hair was still the same length and I kept my tan. I sighed and reached for the door, a little disappointed when it didn't gush out with water. I walked into the long hallway of the theater. I found my parents sweeping popcorn.

"Hey guys, I'm heading home now." I said to them. They both looked up.

"Wow, we didn't even notice you had already come in for the movie. Your hair has grown so much! And so tan! You look like you've been enjoying summer." My mom said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's been a blast recently." I said, my adventure running through my head. She smiled back.

"Where's Maddie?" My dad asked.

"Oh, she went out to the car already. She wasn't feeling well, so we're just heading back to the apartment." I said. My parents nodded, understanding, before hugging me. I turned and left them to their sweeping. I got into my car, an old SUV, and headed to the apartment I shared with Maddie. My drive was long and silent. I tried to keep my thoughts just on the road. I got back home and entered my apartment, finding it in the same clean state Maddie and I had left it in. I hung up my bag near the door and walked up the winding staircase to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing. Why did I leave? I couldn't stand seeing Angelica be with Jack in person, especially after I had kissed him. But why? I loved him so much, I had to let him go. I sighed, trying to escaping my self-battling soul. I walked into my closet, getting out of my clothes and finding myself change into a loose top, much like Jacks, and grey leggings, leaving the beautiful aquamarine necklace on. I let my hair hang as it had been the past few days. I went back downstairs, deciding to make myself a good meal. I cooked up some pasta, and sat down at the counter to eat it, just staring at my bowl of food as the silence absorbed me. I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I reached inside my bag and pulled it out. It was a text from Carlos, saying that we needed some chapters by next week and since he was on vacation, would I mind getting to work on it. I replied with a yes. I got up and went to my desk, where I did most of my work. I started writing a word and smiled when I finished it before crumpling it up and tossing it. I wrote another and another and another and another until the floor was covered in crumpled up paper. I kept writing _Jack_. I simply couldn't think of anything else. I sighed, standing up to turn on my stereo, then sat on the floor, listening to the song I had put on repeat as it lulled me to sleep. _I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms…_

"What happened in here?" I heard Maddie asked. My eyes snapped open, a little shocked by the morning sunlight as well as the sight of Maddie and Philip standing over me. I stood up.

"Why did you come?" I asked, surprised. She smiled.

"It actually wasn't my idea…" She said trailing off, before grabbing Philip's arm and leading him out of the room. I was about to go after her and question what she meant when Jack walked in.

"It was my idea." He said, looking into my eyes. I stumbled a bit, leaning on the desk in shock.

"But...but why?" I stammered. He slowly walked towards me.

"Angelica lied. She admitted it last night. She said she did that because she thought she loved me but she saw us and how it was when you left and realized she didn't know what love was." He explained. My heart fluttered. Was this a dream? I stayed where I was as he moved towards me, our faces inches apart, forehead connected. I closed my eyes.

"Jack." I whispered.

"Yes?" He breathed back. I smiled.

"Why?" I asked. I wanted to know what had brought my captain back to me, why he loved me so much.

"Love for love, imperfection for imperfection." He said to me. I died a little inside at the words that brought back to my first day with him. I died a little more when he leaned in a kissed me, cupping my face gingerly in his hands. "Marry me." He murmured against my lips. I pulled back a little.

"Are you serious, Jack?" I asked, trying to read his eyes. He grinned.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. One of the few things I haven't had a chance to shock them all with is love, and now that I have my chance, I'm taking it." He said, holding my hips and pulling me closer. I grinned and kissed him again.

"Well I guess we need to go find a ring." I said. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out.

"Already taken care of." He whispered as he opened his hand to reveal one of the most interesting rings I had ever seen. It was a shining golden band with a reflective black pearl sitting atop it. On either side of the pearl were two sides of a very light gold clam shell, the ridges lined with small diamonds. It was beautiful. "It was me mums." Jack said softly. I nodded knowingly.

"That's how you named the pearl." I said. Jack nodded. I held out my left hand and he slid the ring on. It fit perfectly and stood out against my tan. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips crashing against his. Being trapped in the Caribbean was by far the best thing that had ever happened to me.


	6. Authors' Note

A/N: We hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if there were typos or mistakes anywhere. This is our first story and we're new to fanfiction so any advice or constructive criticism you have you be greatly appreciated! Please leave a review!

Also, the character Violet's name was previously Laura, so if you saw that I missed that anywhere then just remember that is Violet.


End file.
